A Joint Venture
by cosmictruffle
Summary: Espio encourages Vector's dream of starting a detective agency, and agrees to be a part of it, thinking it will be a fun and rewarding career. But strange feelings for his best friend are the real reason that drove him to join... Vecpio slash. Cute and fluffy, with a dash of angst.
1. The Dream

**Here ya go, my first slashfic :D Vecpio stuff, gonna develop slowly, with plenty o' fluff and angst (but mostly fluff), and general cuteness. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vector and Espio were taking a stroll through the park at sunset. It had been ages since their last adventure, so they made a point to exercise daily to keep in shape. The third member of their group, Charmy Bee, was away playing with his "friend, not girlfriend" Cream the Rabbit, so they were alone as they made their way along the lightly wooded path. Espio glanced up at his crocodilian friend, whose tall, muscular body dwarfed his own.

Suddenly, Espio stopped walking.

"Vector, what are we doing?"

Turning around, the crocodile replied, "We're goin' for a walk, silly!"

"No, I mean... what are we doing? With our lives?"

"Whaddya mean, Esp?" The crocodilian tilted his head quizzically.

"Look at Sonic and Tails. They have a mission in life - they save the world from Dr. Eggman. Knuckles, he guards the Master Emerald. Mighty dedicates himself to a life of non-violence. Shadow is trying to be a good person to atone for the bad things he's done. I don't know about Rouge, but she seems like she's always got something planned. Miss Vanilla is committed to being a great parent to her daughter. Even Amy has a purpose - she wants to find true love." Espio looked down at his feet after saying that, and paused before continuing. "You, Charmy and I spend our days doing nothing in particular. Do not get me wrong, I... love you guys, but... Do you ever feel aimless? Like something is missing?"

Vector scratched his head, apparently getting the impression Espio wasn't just talking about dedicating himself to a cause. Seemingly unsure how to continue, he answered, "Erm... that's some pretty heavy stuff Esp. I thought ya enjoyed hangin' out with us..."

"Oh, no, I do, more than anything!" Espio said quickly. "But don't you feel like we could be doing more with our lives? I've just felt so... exhilarated during our last journey, knowing I had a goal and that I was working toward it, no matter what the cost. And having you and Charmy along was the icing on the cake."

"Hrmm... To tell ya the truth, though I'd been perfectly content with the way things were, a teensy part of me did feel... I dunno, unfulfilled, I guess. But I'd do it for the rest of my life as long as I was with you guys. Yer my best friends! Darn it, I'm startin' to sound like a sap." The crocodile looked embarassed.

Espio's expression changed.

"Do you... have any dreams?" the purple chameleon said, suddenly.

"Whaddya mean, 'dreams'? That's a loaded term, Esp." Vector seemed to know what Espio meant on the surface, but he could obviously tell the chameleon had something else on his mind. He hoped to goad it out of him.

"Just answer."

"I'm gonna go with 'plans', since ya don't seem ta wanna elaborate." Vector crossed his arms, realizing Espio wasn't going to spill the beans. Then he faltered. "Erm... well... honestly..." He stopped. "Nah, it's a stupid idea."

"Tell me."

Vector sighed. "Promise ya won't laugh?"

"I would never." Espio was still wearing the same imperceptible expression.

"Okay... argh, I know it sounds silly, but... well, I always had this idea of you, me and Charm runnin' some sorta... detective agency." Vector shut his eyes, expecting a snide remark.

"Really?"

Vector looked at Espio and frowned. "Ya think it's dumb, don'tcha?"

Espio stepped closer. "No! No, Vector, I think it's a great idea! I just never expected you to say something like that! You seemed so content with life, I had no idea you had such an interesting dream!"

"So... whaddya think?"

"About becoming a detective?"

"Yeah."

Espio smiled. "I would love to. And I bet Charmy will feel the same way."

Vector's face turned pink. "Awr... Yer the best, buddy..."

Espio found himself unexpectedly pulled into a hug, squeezed tightly against the much bigger reptile. He could feel the hard muscles of Vector's massive chest against his face, the crocodile's biceps squeezing his sides. He could even feel Vector's heartbeat, which seemed a little faster than it should have been. Suddenly, the chameleon felt uncomfortably warm.

Looking down, Vector remarked, "Wow, Esp, yer entire body is red! Are ya mad or somethin'?"

"U-uh, y-yeah, mad! I'm just so angry that you had to feel ashamed about your dreams!"

Vector looked puzzled. "If ya say so..."

He didn't stop the hug, though.

* * *

As they made their way back to the shack they called home, Espio pondered to himself.

Espio had lied to his crocodilian friend. The reason he had turned red wasn't because he was angry. The real reason was, well... even he didn't really know.

Ever since he met Vector, the chameleon had felt a connection with the crocodile that he had never known with anyone else before. At first he'd thought it was because they were both reptiles, but he didn't think it was that anymore. He felt an ache in his chest whenever the crocodile was away from him, and a warmness when he was nearby. He found himself staring at Vector for no reason, simply taking in his form. Being around Vector just felt... good, but it also didn't. Somehow whenever he was around, the chameleon felt nervous, like there was a knot in his stomach. He couldn't speak eloquently, he felt self-conscious...

The only thing he could conclude from this was that he was either allergic to Vector or that he... was in love with him.

Espio couldn't understand his feelings. Guys were supposed to like girls, not other guys. He wondered if anyone else thought like him. Perhaps he just felt safe around Vector due to his size. Or maybe this was how best friends felt around each other? Regardless, he'd never brought up the subject with the crocodile, who was very straightforward and would probably think he was weird.

So Espio pined for him in silence.

He did legitimately think Vector's detective idea was good, but the main reason he had agreed was because it would make Vector like him more. Vector could have said he wanted to start a garbage disposal service and Espio would have jumped at the opportunity to stay close to him.

"Somethin' on yer mind, Esp?"

The chameleon jolted back to reality, unaware of how deeply he had been lost in thought. "Uh, I was just trying to think of a name for the detective agency." He paused. "N-not that it's really my decision - it should be up to you."

Vector smiled, looking down at his friend. "Aw, yer gonna be on equal terms with me, buddy. Don't think like I'm some big boss or somethin'. Yer supportin' me, so I wouldn't feel right givin' ya orders or anything. So thinka this as a joint venture." He patted Espio on the back.

"Thanks, Vector. That's kind of you."

* * *

The pair got home and found Charmy already there, engrossed in a colouring book on the floor.

"Yo, Charm! Whatcha doin' back so soon?" Vector said, pulling out a seat at the nearby table and planting himself there, his feet resting on top of the table.

"Hi Vector! Hi Espio! Cream had to go home early because she was sick."

"Yikes. I take it she didn't like yer smoochin' skills?"

Charmy turned bright pink. "She's not my girlfriend, Vector!"

Espio chuckled, walking over to the bunk bed he and Vector shared, climbing to the top bunk (which was his) and lying down. "Sure, she isn't."

"I mean it! Quit it, you guys!" Charmy flew around in a circle, buzzing angrily.

"So, shall we tell 'im the news?"

"What news?" Charmy perked up.

"Well, ya see, Espio and me were on a nice little walk, and we got to chattin', and we decided that we wanted to try somethin'."

"Vector, could you have worded that any more ambiguously?" Espio said, covering his face to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm gettin' there, hold yer horses! As I was sayin', we decided we wanted to try somethin'. Charmy, whaddya say we start our own detective agency?"

"Detective agency? Like Sherlock Holmes and stuff?"

"Kinda!" replied Vector, beaming. Espio smiled and shook his head, admiring Vector's pearly whites.

"Cool! Can I be in it too?" Charmy hopped up and down on the floor.

"Of course ya can buddy. Yer a part of this family too."

"'Family'?" Espio said. "You've never called us that, Vector."

"Well, I mean... yeah, you guys are kinda the only family I got."

"You're such a big softie." Espio teased.

"A-am not!" Vector turned red.

"So what are we gonna call ourselves?" Charmy asked.

"I have no idea, Charm."

"How about the Chaotix?" the bee replied.

"The 'Chaotix'? Where'd ya get that name from?"

"I dunno, it just popped into my head just now!" Charmy said.

"I kinda like it," remarked Espio.

"Yeah, me too. Wait... now I remember, didn't we call ourselves by that name back on Carnival Island all those years ago?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," Espio said.

"Me too," added Charmy.

Vector grinned. "All right, it's settled. From now on, we're known as the Chaotix Detective Agency!"

"Yay!" Charmy squealed.

The three chatted and laughed for the rest of the night until they went to bed.

Espio thought about the day's events. He felt so proud of Vector for deciding to follow his dream. And he felt good for being the one to encourage him. _I hope he likes me even more because of this,_ the chameleon thought. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be a detective. He rolled over and looked down at the sleeping crocodile below him. Vector was snoring lightly as he always did, quietly enough that Espio found it cute rather than annoying. Watching his chest rise and fall under the blanket, his muzzle twitching every once in a while, Espio melted.

_Oh... who am I kidding. I'm in love with this croc._

* * *

**That's it for the introductory chapter, will post moar when I write moar :X Feedback is appreciated! See ya!**


	2. The Cold Snap

Over a year had passed.

Snow was blowing outside. Icicles grew on the windows, and Charmy would pretend they were swords and spar with Vector and Espio. The two reptiles had to bundle up, even while inside - they were cold-blooded, after all.

The Chaotix Detective Agency was booming. Well, they thought it was, anyway. Due to Vector's kind nature, which lead to him taking cases for free, money wasn't exactly flowing. Despite this, Vector did manage to save up enough cash for some elaborate Christmas gifts, which he had wrapped clumsily and placed under their small tree, guarding them at all times from the curious and impatient Charmy.

On one particularly chilly day, Vector was lying in his bed on the bottom bunk, wrapped up in a stack of wool blankets. He was shivering, and his teeth were chattering rhythmically. Espio was surprisingly more hardy than the larger reptilian, simply wearing two layers of sweaters and three pairs of socks. He was just finishing his daily meditation when he heard Vector call him.

"All right, that's it. Esp, get over here."

Puzzled, the chameleon picked himself up and walked over to the bed, tiptoeing so as to not wake Charmy, who was napping in his small bed on the other side of the room. "Is he angry with me?" thought Espio.

"Get yer ass in here," Vector demanded.

"...what?" Espio was confused. "In where?"

"In the bed, under the covers. I dun care if it's weird, we're cuddlin'. I swear I'm gonna freeze my tail off otherwise..." The crocodile hugged himself.

Espio gasped on the inside. "You want me to... cuddle with you?"

"Is there an echo in here?" replied Vector. "Sorry, I don't mean ta be snappy, but I'm dyin' here!"

"...very well." Espio's heart was pounding. Gingerly, he lifted up the plethora of blankets and climbed in. Vector wrapped an arm around the chameleon and pulled him close.

"Jeez, yer shakin'," Vector remarked. "Ya must be even colder than me!"

"Y-yeah..." was all Espio could manage.

Shifting around, the two reptiles made themselves comfortable. Espio tried to squirm as close to the crocodile as he could without seeming too obvious. He was facing away from Vector, ostensibly becoming the "little spoon" in their arrangement.

"Comfy?" Vector said.

"Surprisingly so," Espio choked, on cloud nine.

"Good." Vector snuggled, his head on the pillow next to Espio's.

Espio could feel Vector's hot breath on the back of his neck. He hoped Vector couldn't see the heavy blush on his cheeks, burrowing his face into the pillow. Vector, apparently still not warm enough, wrapped a leg around Espio's waist. Espio could have fainted.

The two friends lay there for a while, eventually dozing off into sleep. Espio's dreams were riddled with images of Vector holding him, needing him. The crocodile never let him go, even in his dreams.

Espio must have moved in his sleep, because when he woke up he was facing Vector with his head in the crocodilian's warm chest. Hearing a snore and then a whimper, he realized Vector must be having a bad dream. He melted again.

Trying not to move too much, he brought his head into Vector's chest as close as possible. He breathed in deeply, dizzying himself with the crocodilian's scent._ I could stay here forever..._ Espio thought. Anyone who could have seen his face would notice the most content expression in the world.

Suddenly, however, he heard a yawn coming from across the room. _Drat,_ he thought. Charmy was getting up. The first thing Charmy did was make a beeline for the top bunk to bid good morning to Espio. Finding the bed empty, he quizzically inspected the bottom bunk and saw the two reptiles in bed together.

"What are you guys doing?" Charmy said, his voice a bit too loud.

Vector stirred next to Espio, stretching his body. A low rumble escaped his throat and vibrated in Espio's body. "Rrrrgh..." The crocodile's squeezed his arms and legs, barely even aware that he was crushing his chameleon friend. Espio didn't mind in the slightest. Slowly opening his eyes, the crocodile saw Charmy in front of him. "What time is it..." he moaned, his deep voice music to Espio's ears. The chameleon didn't move or respond, not wanting Charmy to interrupt his perfect moment.

"It's morning! We slept all day and all night!" Charmy squeaked. "Vector, what are you and Espio doing in bed together?"

Vector blinked and looked down at Espio. "Mrrr... t'was cold. We needed each other's body heat..."

"No one cuddled with me!" Charmy complained.

"Charm, you aren't as bothered by the cold as we are. On toppa that, I'd probably break yer tiny little bed if I so much as sat on it."

"Fine... but I was cold too..." the bee shivered slightly.

"Yer not gonna guilt me, Charms. I had the best sleep of me life last night. Well, 'cept fer the nightmare 'bout my headphones breakin'."

Espio blushed. _The best?_ he thought.

"Speakin' a-that..." Vector looked back down at his chameleon friend. "Esp, ya awake?" he murmured.

Espio didn't say a word. He pretended to still be sleeping, desperate to keep the moment going as long as possible.

Vector gently nudged him, his thumb under the chameleon's chin, tilting Espio's head up so that they were face to face. "Wakey wakey... we can't stay in bed forever, ya know. Unless ya wanna starve."

Realizing he had no choice but to give up the ghost, Espio made a show of "waking up", yawning and stretching (conveniently pushing his body against Vector's), before he opened his eyes. "What's going on...?" he said, trying to sound cute.

"We've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon, Esp," answered Vector. "We basically had a mini-hibernation there... Sorry t'wake ya, yeh looked so cozy..."

"It's okay," Espio lied.

"Well, alley-oop!" Vector said, and rolled over him. Or at least attempted to. "Aack! I'm stuck!"

The pair were covered in so many blankets that they inevitably got tangled together. Vector squirmed, trying to break free. His heavy weight was smooshing the chameleon deeper into the mattress, his snout mere inches away from Espio's.

"Aren't ya gonna help?" Vector said.

"No, this is kind of amusing." Espio hoped his face wasn't too red. He knew one thing for certain - he wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

**D'awww. Trapped in blankets... good thing they didn't have a Snuggie :D Yeah, I know bees would probably be just as freezing as reptiles in the winter, but let's say Charmy can handle it 'cause he's a kid :p Anyway, that's chapter two, enjoy :D**


	3. The Holiday

Christmas finally came.

At the crack of dawn, Charmy was squealing in delight, rushing over to wake Espio and Vector.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Aargh!" Vector awoke with a start and fell out of the bed. "Don't yell at me when I'm sleepin'!" Predictably, he was trapped in the blankets again, and took a few seconds to get loose. Espio watched with a smile.

_God, that crocodile is so adorable,_ he thought. Charmy's shrill voice interrupted his fantasies, however.

"Let's open the presents!" Charmy said, ignoring the crocodile.

"Fine, fine, let's go..."

Espio slid out of bed and landed gracefully on the floor. He followed his two friends to the Christmas tree and sat down on the floor, grabbing a box from under the tree. He noticed Vector was wearing a Santa Claus hat, but had no idea where it had came from. _That is the most endearing sight I've ever seen..._ Espio squealed like a little girl inside.

"Here, Charmy, this one's from me." Espio handed him the present.

"Oh boy!" Charmy grabbed the gift and tore it open, sending wrapping paper flying everywhere.

"Who's cleanin' that up..." grumbled Vector.

"Wow, new sneakers!" Charmy slipped his feet into them. "They're the coolest! Thanks Espio!" the bee flew over and hugged the chameleon.

"You're quite welcome," Espio replied, patting Charmy's back.

"Mine next," Vector said, passing a gift over to Charmy.

The hyperactive bee opened it with gusto. "...new socks... yay..."

"They go with your new shoes," Espio said, hiding a smirk.

"With the way ya go through 'em, I thought ya would be more excited." Vector shrugged. It was his turn now; since Charmy was young and didn't really have money, they didn't expect him to get them any gifts. "Ah whatever. Espio, get that gift for you, will ya? It got pushed behind the tree and I'm sure I'll knock the damn thing over if I try to get it myself."

Espio nodded and crawled down under the tree, grabbing a rather small box marked "To Espio - From Santa." The chameleon smiled and crawled back out, gift in hand. The wrapping was clumsy, as he expected from Vector - his big hands just weren't suited for delicate work. Unwrapping it carefully nonetheless, he took the lid off of the box and gasped.

"Vector... I don't know what to say..."

It was a shuriken. Not just any shuriken, however. It was an antique, one that Espio had been seeking for years. Only four existed anymore; the rest were destroyed. Espio's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe what he was holding.

"This... this is the best present anyone's ever gotten me. How on earth did you get this?"

Vector blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. He looked so cute when he was embarassed... "Ah, it was nothin'. Remember our case with the museum owner awhile back? I managed to negotiate this outta him instead of a traditional payment. Meant missin' a few fancy dinners, but it was worth it to see the look on yer face." The crocodilian grinned wide, his cheeks tinted pink.

Espio was overcome with emotion. "There's no way I can top this... but here." Grabbing an elegantly wrapped box, he handed it to the larger reptilian with shaky hands, smiling sheepishly. "Merry Christmas, croc."

The crocodile eagerly unwrapped his gift, making almost as much of a mess as Charmy. When he saw what was inside, he nearly jumped.

"Is this... what I think it is...?"

Vector pulled out a pair of large, sleek, black headphones. "...these were limited edition. I tried to get 'em but they were all sold out at the store... It sucks, too, cause the musician who made 'em was givin' out autographed CDs with each purchase. He was my favourite singer. Said someone got the last set right before I came in."

The chameleon could tell Vector was impressed, but Espio was ready to really blow the big boy away.

"Check the box again," Espio said.

Peering into the box, the crocodilian pulled out the autographed CD. "ACK! IS THIS FOR REAL!?" The crocodile looked up from the CD at the one who had given it to him. "ESPIOOOOOO!"

Vector put down the CD, got up, ran over and tackled Espio to the ground, squeezing him so tightly the chameleon could barely breathe. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YER THE BEST!"

Espio attempted to return the embrace, but his arms were pinned to his sides. He was suddenly warm again.

"This is the best present ever!" Vector nearly squeaked. Suddenly he gave Espio a big, wet smooch on the cheek. A lingering one, the chameleon noticed. "Thank you so much, ya made my day Esp!" The crocodile seemed to be blushing.

Espio smiled weakly. "Y- you're welcome... I'm glad you like it..."

Much to his chagrin, the crocodile finally got off of him, squeezing him one last time. The hug seemed to last longer than Espio would have expected. He got a good whiff of Vector's natural scent, his mind swimming with thoughts of them together. Finally, Vector pulled away.

Standing back up, the crocodile said, "I think it's time we celebrate! Charmy, put on the Christmas station, we're gonna party!"

The trio of friends laughed and sang the day away, their arms around each other. The Chaotix didn't have a care in the world that day. All they had was egg nog and a cheap radio, but somehow, it was enough.

* * *

**This was kinda a filler-y chapter, but oh well :x Things'll pick up again in Chapter Four, I promise :)**


	4. The Ring

"WE GOTTA CASE!"

Vector burst into the room, his tail knocking things over as he moved.

"Woohoo!" Charmy, who had been playing with toys, punched the air.

"Oh? Who hired us?" Espio looked up from the book he was reading.

Vector took a second to compose himself. "Miss Vanilla. Said she lost her weddin' ring."

"I thought she was a single parent," Espio remarked.

"Nah, she is, but she kept her late husband's ring with her all these years. Sentimental value and whatnot. Kinda sweet if ya ask me," the crocodile replied. Espio detected a faint blush on his scaled cheeks.

"When do we start?" Charmy asked.

"Right now! C'mon you two, Follow me!"

The Chaotix followed Vector to Vanilla's house, knocking on the door when they got there. Cream answered the door.

"Oh, hi Charmy," she said shyly. Tilting her head around, Cream yelled behind her. "Mommy! Mr. Vector and Mr. Espio are here!"

"Let them in, dear!" came a feminine shout from the other room.

In a moment the rabbit's mother met them in the gleaming kitchen, her long dress billowing. The house was so tidy, it almost looked like it had never been lived in. "Welcome, you three. Thank you for coming on such short notice.

"Aw, don't worry about it, miss. We're happy to help!" Vector blushed more obviously this time.

Espio sighed inwardly. "Agreed. So what is the problem exactly?"

Vanilla frowned. "This morning, while cleaning the house, I noticed my wedding ring was missing. It was given to me by my late husband, and I can't bear to be without it." She sighed. "I've moved on, for the most part, since then... but I never wanted to lose that."

"Do you know where it was supposed to be last, Miss Vanilla?" Charmy said.

"Yes. I normally keep it in a box in the top of my closet. I'll show you." Vanilla motioned for them to follow. "Cream, would you be a dear and go play in your room quietly?"

"Yes, Mommy." The small rabbit curtseyed and walked out of the room.

"She's such a wonderful daughter. I don't know what I'd do without her," Vanilla said, watching her little girl leave the room. The four of them went upstairs to Vanilla's bedroom, which was torn apart, no doubt in search of the wedding ring. Normally, they imagined, it would be as spotless and organized as the rest of the house.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Vanilla blushed, embarassed.

"S'okay, yeh should see the state of our place," Vector replied, grinning.

Vanilla chuckled quietly and walked over to the closet. "It was right here." She pointed at the top shelf.

"Let me take a look." Espio strode to the closet... but realized he was too short to even reach the shelf. He stood there for a moment, his scales changing to red. "Vector?"

The crocodilian laughed and walked over to Espio.

"Can you look-" Espio began, but was unable to finish his sentence; instead of the next word, he said "Whoa!" as his oversized friend suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up, putting him on eye level with the top shelf of the closet. "Good thing I'm already red..." the chameleon reflected.

"See anythin'?" Vector enquired, appearing not to find Espio a challenge to hold up in the slightest.

"Unfortunately, no," replied the blushing chameleon. Vector put him down.

"There must be some evidence somewhere," Charmy said.

"So, Miss, what have you been upta lately?" Espio heard Vector say.

"That crocodile is just interested in her," Espio thought to himself, crestfallen. He continued to examine the room, trying to ignore Vector awkwardly flirting with Vanilla. It was then that he found a clue.

"Charmy, come here," Espio beckoned. He ignored Vector, feeling somewhat jealous of Vanilla at the moment, who was happily chatting it up with the tall crocodilian.

Charmy Bee flew over. "What's up, Espio?"

"Look at the carpet."

Right next to the window, there were some footprints in the carpet, faint black marks indicative of the grimy streets outside. "It rained last night, so the thief's shoes would probably be quite dirty," remarked Espio. "Now, look at the little empty space in the middle of the footprint. It looks like whoever left these prints was wearing high heels." Espio crossed his arms. "Who do we know that wears high heels?"

"Well, Miss Vanilla wears them," said Charmy, looking confused. "Did she steal her own ring?"

Espio shook his head. "Let's rule Vanilla out for the moment. Who else wears them?"

Charmy thought for a second. "Rouge!"

Espio nodded. "Bingo. Add this to the fact that she's a notorious thief, and I think the answer is pretty obvious." The duo walked up to Vector.

"Vector, Espio figured out who did it!" Charmy tugged at Vector.

"Huh? Oh, that's great, good work Espio," the crocodilian replied absentmindedly.

"Come on, Vector, we need to go find the culprit," said an annoyed Espio.

"Erm, yeh better let me stay here with Miss Vanilla. Ya never know if they could come back and harass her, so I'll stay here and protect her..." Vector blushed, ignoring his friends.

Espio screamed on the inside. It was bad enough that Vector was flirting with Vanilla, but now, he wasn't even helping. He was leaving all the work to them so that he could continue spending time with the rabbit. _Fine,_ thought Espio, _I don't need that idiot's help._ Beckoning to Charmy, he left the room and walked out of the house.

"Vector sure seems to like spending time with Miss Vanilla," Charmy remarked.

"So much so, that he's leaving all of the work for us," Espio said bitterly. Then he felt bad, both for criticizing Vector and for doing so in front of little Charmy. "Er, I'm sure he has a good reason, though." Espio quickly added.

"How are we gonna find Rouge?" Charmy enquired.

"We'll hang out by the pawn shop. If she's going to sell a ring, she'd go there."

The duo headed for the pawn shop and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, when they were about to give up, they noticed an attractive figure coming toward them.

Rouge's high heeled boots clicked against the pavement, her shapely figure approaching the pawn shop. "Oh, look, it's Espio! What are you doing here?"

"Save it. We know what you're up to," Espio said, leaning against the brick wall outside of the shop, his arms crossed.

"What?" the bat replied, with mock surprise.

"Give Miss Vanilla back her ring!" Charmy shouted.

"Drat," Rouge said. "I guess you figured it out, huh?"

"Why'd you do it, Rouge?" Espio said. "This is small-time thievery for you. You should be after the Chaos Emeralds or something. And besides, aren't you friends with Vanilla?"

Rouge averted her gaze. She sighed. "That woman was living in the past. Her husband's been gone for years, yet she's still holding on to this thing." Rouge pulled the ring out of her pocket. "I tried to convince her to sell it, many times. She could have used the money for something nice. And besides, holding onto old memories like that isn't a good idea. She'd never move on!"

"That's not for you to decide," Espio interrupted.

"Maybe it's none of my business, but I'm just thinking of her best interests!" Rouge defended herself.

Espio sighed. "Sometimes, what you think are someone's 'best interests' are a totally different thing than what they have in mind." The chameleon's eyes seemed a bit cloudier than before. "Look, Rouge, I know you had the best of intentions, but I really think you should give us the ring so we can give it back to her. The woman is distraught without it. What's the use of money if she's miserable?"

Rouge looked disappointed. "Fine, you win, Espio. Have it." The bat tossed the ring over, and Espio caught it with ease. "I guess a thief like me just has no idea about affairs of the heart."

"Most of us don't," remarked Espio.

"Am I going to have to start running now?" Rouge said.

"No."

"We're not gonna turn her in?" Charmy said, surprised.

Espio shook his head. "Rouge, you were just trying to help Vanilla... in your own twisted sort of way. But you were trying. Just pretend this never happened. I'll tell Vanilla it was some random burglar."

"You would do that for me?" Rouge said, her eyes lighting up.

"We all make mistakes," Espio replied.

Rouge stepped closer to the chameleon. "You're a decent guy, Espio. Too decent for me." She kissed him on the cheek.

Espio felt nothing.

"Well, I'd better get going... give my regards to that gigantic friend of yours, wherever he is." Rouge winked and turned around, striding off into the city.

Espio sighed.

"What was that all about?" Charmy asked. "And why did she kiss you?"

"I don't know, Charmy. Sometimes I don't even understand that woman." Espio began walking back to Vanilla's home, followed by Charmy.

When they got back, they saw Vector and Vanilla sitting at the kitchen table, chatting up a storm. Vector seemed to be blushing.

"Ahem." Espio walked into the room.

"Ah, yer back! Find anythin' interestin'?"

"Does this qualify as 'interesting'?" Espio slid the ring across the kitchen table to Vanilla.

"Oh my... you actually found it..." Vanilla's eyes glistened with tears. "Thank you so much, Espio. You have no idea how much this means to me." Getting up from her seat, she stepped over to the chameleon.

Suddenly, she kissed him gently, on the same cheek that Rouge had pecked not too long ago. "Again, thank you."

Again, nothing.

Espio casually glanced at Vector, who suddenly looked a little jealous. His smile had certainly gotten smaller.

"Really, it was nothing. Just some random crook who wanted to pawn it," Espio replied.

"Y-yeah! Random crook! Never saw 'em before!" Charmy said.

"I wonder why they would take just my ring and nothing else... and how they knew where it was," Vanilla pondered.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Espio said. "We scared him off, so you won't have to worry about him coming back."

Vanilla smiled. "I appreciate this. I don't know how to repay you." The kind woman walked over to her oven, and opened a drawer in the bottom where pots and pans were kept. Pulling out a small bag, she removed some cash from it. "This is where I keep my rainy day money. I hope it's enough."

Vector suddenly spoke again. "Aw, miss, don't worry about payin' us. We just wanted to help ya!"

"'We'?" Espio muttered.

"Please, take it, it's not much but you deserve it." The rabbit pushed the money into Espio's hands.

"Thank you, Miss," Espio said politely. He was worried for a moment that he wouldn't even be compensated, thanks to Vector. "We'd better get going now; it's beginning to get late and we wouldn't want to impose."

"I'd love to have you stay for coffee, but you're all probably very tired. Go home and have a nice rest - you've certainly earned it."

Vector, Espio and Charmy left, saying their goodbyes.

On the way home, Charmy suddenly said, "Wow, Espio, you got kissed twice in one night by two different girls! What gives?"

"WHAAAA-?" Vector bounced backward. "Who's the other girl!?"

"Rouge! She was the real thief! She wanted to sell the ring to get Miss Vanilla some money!" Charmy said, much to Espio's annoyance.

Vector considered for a moment. "Wow, Esp, I never knew yeh were such a stud!" He slapped the chameleon on the back.

Espio looked up at Vector. He couldn't read the crocodile's expression. It certainly didn't look joyful, however. "I guess you could say that," was all the chameleon said in return.

The trio walked the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

**Eep, angsty chapter this time D: Stay tuned for more Vector x Espio goodness!**


	5. The Birthday

Espio was in the kitchen, baking a cake. He quietly hummed a familiar tune as he did so. Today was Vector's 21st birthday, and the chameleon wanted to surprise him. Vector had always loved his cooking, but Espio had never made a cake for the crocodile before.

Espio finished mixing the ingredients, poured them into a cakepan, and set them in the oven. He went over to the couch and flipped on the television.

It had been a while since the Chaotix had started their detective agency, and while money was still relatively tight, they had saved up enough to move into an apartment in Station Square, their old shack becoming an office of sorts. The apartment was more spacious than the shack; it had two bedrooms (Charmy shared a room with Espio), a small kitchen, and a living room which was visible from said kitchen. It had a bathroom as well, of course, and a large storage closet which was quickly filled with junk. Espio liked it here. All of them did. They still missed the shack, however, which was why they decided to make it their office.

Idly watching the television, Espio could hear Vector stirring in his bedroom around 1:00 PM. The crocodile wasn't much of a morning person, but then again, Espio was the only one of them who enjoyed getting up in the morning. Charmy did it too, but that was only because he was put to bed so early. Regardless of when he awoke, Charmy wouldn't be there, as he was currently at Cream's house, having went there the night prior for a sleepover.

Espio heard Vector's bedroom door open, and watched the crocodile's frame walk out into the living room, stretching his body and yawning. Espio watched his muscles flex and bulge as the crocodile stretched.

"Rrr... mornin'." Vector rumbled.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Espio smiled. "Happy birthday."

Vector seemed taken aback. "Is it that time o' the year already? Yikes."

"'Yikes'?" Espio mimicked. "You're only 21."

"I've already lived that long? Oy..." Vector scratched his rump, yawning again. He seemed to perk up. "What is that intoxicatin' aroma?"

"Oh, right, that should be done now," Espio remarked, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. Vector followed. Espio turned off the oven, put on a pair of oven mitts and opened it, pulling out the cake. Placing it on the stovetop, he took a chopstick from a nearby drawer and tested it, finding it to be of acceptable consistency.

"Ya made me a cake? Aww, thanks Esp..." Vector sleepily put his arm around Espio and hugged him to his side.

"D-don't mention it."

"Say, where's Charmy?"

"You're really not awake yet, are you?" Espio teased. "He's still with Cream. They had a sleepover last night, remember? He's probably still playing there."

"Ohh, right, right," Vector said, shaking his head to try and remove the sleepiness. The crocodile didn't remove his arm from around Espio.

The chameleon tried to stay in one place for as long as he could, but eventually had to move, gingerly taking Vector's hand and removing it from around his shoulder. He felt like he should say something, but he couldn't manage to form a complete sentence in his head. Bringing the cake over to the kitchen table, he grabbed the icing from a cupboard and began to decorate it. "It will be ready in a few minutes," Espio said. "Why don't you get a shower in the meantime?"

"Whaddya mean, are ya sayin' I stink?" Vector looked mildly amused, but Espio thought he was insulted.

"No, no! I-I was just suggesting something to kill the time!"

"Relax, Esp, I'm only teasin'." Vector walked out of the kitchen, rubbing Espio's back and shoulder gently as he stepped past the chameleon, his hand sliding along Espio's frame.

_That seemed... odd,_ Espio thought. Of all the gestures commonly used to say "I'm joking", he wouldn't have expected... whatever that was. _Am I overthinking this?_ Espio pondered.

Within about ten minutes, Vector was showered, the cake was lit with candles, and Charmy had finally made it home.

"Ooh! Cake!" the bee exclaimed.

"Wait for Vector," Espio said.

The crocodile came out of the bathroom, and Espio couldn't help but stare. The crocodilian's green and pale yellow scales glistened, beads of water clinging to his large frame. He had nothing on but a small, white towel strung around his waist. It was also one of the few times he could be seen without his headphones, which obviously wouldn't mix well with water. Vector strode across the living room to his bedroom, the loose towel barely covering him.

Espio blinked, and realized he was staring, hoping Charmy hadn't noticed. He put the finishing touches on the cake, and sat down, waiting for Vector to get dressed.

Momentarily, the crocodilian opened his door, coming out into the kitchen. He walked behind Espio and wrapped his arms around him. Espio barely had any time to wonder what he was doing between his rapid heartbeat and inability to breathe.

"Do I smell better now for ya, Esp?" teased the crocodile.

Espio blushed profusely, and choked, "Yes."

Vector's embrace lingered, as he considered the cake on the table. "So, this is for me, eh?" He grinned and let a low rumble escape his throat. "Thanks Esp." And then, as if he wasn't already making Espio's heart race, he did something unprecedented.

_Did he just... nuzzle me?_ Espio thought, uncomfortably dizzy.

"Can I blow out the candles now?" Vector said.

"We gotta sing 'Happy Birthday'!" Charmy replied.

Espio didn't want Vector to move. He stammered, "I-it's okay, Charmy. We 'old folks' just get embarassed when people sing that, a-anyway."

"Amen to that," chortled Vector. "All right, time to make a wish..." the crocodile paused for a moment, before blowing out his candles with a single. mighty gust of breath.

"Yay! What was your wish?" Charmy squealed.

Espio felt Vector look at him for a split second.

"If I told ya, it wouldn't come true," replied the crocodile, grinning wide. He still had his arms around Espio, but he removed them momentarily, going to get a knife to cut the cake with.

Espio shivered a little, thinking of the embrace.

Vector came back to the table and cut a huge piece out of the cake for himself, and then handed the knife to Espio, who cut one piece each for himself and Charmy. The trio sat around the table, eating and talking.

"Wow, Esp, I'm blown away," Vector said, through a mouthful of food. "This is the best damn cake I've ever tasted!"

"Yeah, it's amazing," Charmy agreed.

Espio blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

Hours later, Vector and Espio were lounging on the couch, watching TV, while Charmy was playing in his and Espio's shared room. The two reptiles heard a knock at the door. Espio got up to get it.

It was Vanilla.

"Oh, hello miss," Espio said politely. He thought Vanilla was a sweet and gentle soul, but he couldn't help being jealous of the amount of attention Vector gave her, which made the chameleon feel guilty. "Please come in."

"Is the birthday boy here?" Vanilla said, peering into the living room. Vector turned around and looked startled to see her, immediately straightening his posture on the couch.

"M-Miss Vanilla! Good to see ya!"

"Happy birthday, Vector." Vanilla smiled gracefully. "Are you dressed for a night out?"

"Whaddya mean?" Vector scratched his head.

"You're 21 now, silly! That means I can take you out for a drink."

"You drink?" Espio said, surprised.

Vanilla looked embarassed. "I'm not a drunkard. But most people my age do enjoy a glass once in a while."

"Oh no, I wasn't suggesting-" Espio began.

"Shh. Don't worry about it," Vanilla said, placing a finger on Espio's lip. Her hand smelled like lavender. Turning back to Vector, she said, "What do you think? Would you like to accompany me for a beverage, now that you're old enough?"

"W-why of course I would, miss! What, ya wanna go now?"

"Whenever you're ready." Vanilla smiled that quiet smile of hers.

Vector got up and scrambled into his room, shutting the door behind him. "One sec!" he said.

Espio was a bit annoyed, obviously. He had been looking forward to spending the night with Vector, who had been so impressed by his cake. Whenever the crocodile was in a good mood, he seemed to get very touchy-feely, and Espio had wanted to enjoy that.

"Espio, I would take you too, but you're not old enough yet," Vanilla said apologetically.

"Please, think nothing of it. I am committed to maintaining a clean body, so even if I were old enough, I would have to politely decline."

"Oh, I see," Vanilla said. "That's very admirable. You set a good example for Charmy..." Vanilla trailed off, reflecting. "For Vector, too."

Vector burst out of his room, wearing an expensive-looking outfit. Black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, and a black sweater vest on top. He had removed his chain, but not his headphones.

"My, Vector. You look sharp," remarked Vanilla.

Espio silently agreed. It was the cutest outfit he had seen Vector wear yet. His heart ached.

"Aww, thanks miss..." Vector looked adorably bashful. "Wait a minute, who's watchin' Cream?"

"I hired a babysitter for her," Vanilla replied. "Although..." she paused. "Espio, are you going to be doing anything tonight?"

"I'll just be hanging out with Charmy, I suppose," Espio answered.

"Do you think you'd mind terribly if I sent Cream over here? I'd trust you more than a random babysitter, and she seems to like Charmy so much..." Vanilla smiled.

"I'd love to." Espio wasn't entirely thrilled, but he figured at least Cream and Charmy together would distract him from the lack of crocodile in the house.

"Thank you Espio. You're so sweet." The rabbit bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Why can't Vector be this affectionate?" Espio thought. Glancing over at the crocodile, he noticed that same mildly jealous look as when Vanilla had kissed him last.

"I'll go get Cream. I'll be right back, Vector."

"W-wait, I'll get her, miss. You just go out and show my friend here a good time." Espio put his hand on Vector's broad shoulder. The chameleon was surprised at his own kindness, considering he would be alone tonight, thanks to Vanilla.

"Aww, thanks Esp," Vector said.

"Really? That's very kind of you, Espio. Here are my keys - be sure to lock up before you go." Vanilla handed him the keys. "Ready, Vector?"

"Yes ma'am," the crocodile replied.

"Oh, right, the babysitter." Vanilla remembered. "May I use your phone?"

"Certainly," Espio said.

After a quick telephone call, Vanilla said, "I told the babysitter that you would be coming to pick Cream up, Espio. He was a bit disappointed at first, until I told him I'd compensate him for his time." Looking over to Vector, she said, "Shall we?"

They left.

Espio sighed. _This is going to be a lonely night,_ he thought. "Charmy!" he shouted.

The bee buzzed his way over to Espio. "Hey Espio. What's up?"

"We're going to Vanilla's house to pick up Cream. I offered to babysit, since she's taking Vector out for his birthday."

Charmy smiled. "Yay! Cream!"

_Why can't I be in love with a woman? It would be so easy,_ Espio thought to himself. All he said was, "Let's go."

* * *

About half an hour later, as the sun was setting, Espio and Charmy returned to the apartment with Cream in tow.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" exclaimed Cream.

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed, excited.

The evening passed slowly, with thoughts of Vector, as Espio played children's games with Charmy and Cream. Mostly hide and seek, which was their favourite. Espio was fit, but even he had a hard time keeping up with the childrens' energy. Finally, after a couple of hours, they were tuckered out, and Espio put them to sleep. He wrapped Cream in a blanket and placed her on his bed, and put Charmy in his own. Leaving the door ajar, he retired to the living room to read a book.

After a few moments, however, Espio realized he wouldn't get any reading done. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of the crocodile. _This is nuts,_ he thought. _He loves Vanilla, and even if he didn't, there's no way he's into men - Vector is too macho. I may as well just accept that I'll be lonely for the rest of my life._ Bitterly, Espio flicked on the television, trying to find a program to distract himself.

* * *

An hour or so after midnight, he heard thumping outside the door. The jingling of keys. Then the door was open, and Vector stumbled into the room, Vanilla holding onto his arm.

"HEYYYYYYY ESP!" Vector said, a little loudly. Espio hoped the kids wouldn't wake up.

"Steady," Vanilla said to the crocodile. Noticing the purple figure on the couch, she said, "Hello again, Espio. I hope Cream wasn't too much of a hassle for you. She can get quite overexcited when Charmy's around."

"It was nothing. They're both asleep right now in my room," Espio replied.

Vanilla smiled. "Thank you again for taking care of her. I really appreciate this. But I'm afraid your work isn't over."

"Hmm?" Espio asked.

Vanilla straightened up a hunched over Vector, who was having a hard time standing on his own two feet. "This one had a few too many tonight. I would have stopped him, but 21st birthdays are kind of supposed to go this way," she said with a faint smile, shaking her head. "I think you have your work cut out for you."

"Awwwrr, Miss Vanilla, I can *hic* handle meself..."

"You'll stay with Espio until you fall asleep. Am I understood?"

"Yes... *hic* ma'am..."

Vanilla lead Vector to the couch, where he plopped down, leaning heavily on Espio. The chameleon handed the rabbit her house keys while she was there. Vanilla then made her way quietly into Espio's room. She came out a moment later with Cream wrapped in her arms, still surrounded by the blanket. "Isn't she a darling? Thank you, Espio. I'll return the blanket to you soon." Kissing Cream's forehead, she said her goodbyes and left the apartment. Espio would have gotten up to lock the door, but Vector was pinning him down.

"How was your night?" the chameleon asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"T'was good," Vector said. "Nice place. Good music. What's on TV?"

"Just a documentary."

"Boooo-ring." The crocodile got off Espio, and leaned against the other side of the couch. "Rrrrrrr... You. C'mere. Now." Vector slurred.

"What?" Espio said, puzzled.

"Arrrgh. Fine. I'll come to yeh."

It happened so fast. Espio was just sitting there, and then, unexpectedly, found Vector on top of him, pinning him to the couch. The sexy crocodile's arms were wrapped around his smaller frame. Espio could smell the cologne he was wearing, intoxicated. Vector's shirt was partially unbuttoned, his pants unzipped. The large reptile's brilliant, vermilion eyes twinkled, looking deep into Espio's. The crocodilian's long muzzle was mere inches from Espio's face.

"Wh-what are you..." Espio stuttered.

Suddenly, Vector's lips were on his.

"Mmmph!" Espio didn't know what to think, or what to do. He had never kissed anyone before. He tried as well as he could, and Vector seemed to enjoy it, as he heard the crocodilian groan in pleasure, letting out a low rumble. Espio was hot all over, his entire body red. Their lips were locked for the very first time. He pulled away. "V-Vector... I-I..."

"Mrrrff. Less talky, more smoochy."

Vector groped at Espio as their mouths connected once again. His large hands grabbed at every available inch of the chameleon's body. His perfect weight kept Espio from moving, but the chameleon wouldn't have budged for all the money in the world. The room was in total darkness, except for the vague, blue light of the TV screen, the only thing highlighting their intertwined bodies.

Suddenly, Espio found Vector's large, squirming tongue in his mouth. It wrapped around his own, twisting and writhing. Espio didn't know what to do, but he tried to mimic what Vector was doing with his tongue. The pair moaned, their movements in sync. Vector held Espio tight, and Espio grasped at Vector, his palms sliding up and down the crocodilian's back, then grabbing the back of his head to pull him even closer. The pair squirmed on the couch together, not exchanging words, but simple body language. A squeeze here. A massage there. Espio had never felt so thrilled in all his life. His heart was beating out of his chest; his body felt like the summer sun. He gasped when Vector's mouth pulled away and kissed - gently at first, but then more roughly, with more vigour - at his neck, and then his chest...

They moved to Vector's bedroom.

The pair became one that night. Tangled up in bedsheets, their hot breath intermingling, the pair made a forbidden dance, the steps to which only they truly understood. Espio finally knew Vector. And Vector gave Espio all he wanted. Gasping for air, they finally lay still, their arms interlocked. Vector kissed Espio once more, sleepily, before closing his eyes.

Espio's mind was racing. So much had just happened, he couldn't even register it all. He lay there in bed with the one he loved, and suddenly felt... complete. He stayed up for a while, unable to doze off with his thoughts going a mile a minute. He heard Vector snore quietly. The sound of that, combined with Vector's warm breath upon him, calmed him down. Everything was perfect.

At last, in that hot and humid room, Espio fell asleep, in Vector's welcoming arms.

* * *

Espio woke up before Vector did. Glancing over at the crocodile, he beamed. _This is the best day of my life,_ the chameleon thought. He kissed Vector gently on the tip of his snout, and went out into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The sizzling of bacon woke Vector up, who stumbled into the kitchen with tired eyes. He noticed the chameleon and stopped. "Oh. Hi, Espio..."

"He usually calls me 'Esp'," the chameleon thought. He also noticed that something sounded off about the way Vector had said it, but thought nothing of it.

"Oy... my head is poundin'..." Vector sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his temples.

"Considering how much you had to drink last night, I'm not surprised." Espio put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. "Eat up, you'll feel better." Espio put his arms around Vector. "Enjoy yourself last night?"

Vector was quiet for what felt like forever. Espio felt him shake a little. When he finally broke the silence, all he said was, "D-don't remember."

Espio pulled away. "What?"

All of a sudden, Vector looked angry. "Said, I don't remember. Got so drunk last night I coulda ran through Station Square naked and I still wouldn't know about it." He let out an insincere-sounding laugh. He picked at his food, not eating anything but merely moving it around.

Espio backed away to Vector's left, mortified. "S-so... you... you don't remember ANYTHING about last night?"

"Not a thing." Vector refused to meet Espio's gaze. "Hope I didn't do anythin' silly."

Espio had to fight back tears. "I... I see." He bit his lip hard, drawing blood. "Well, I'm sure you and Vanilla had a great time." The chameleon strode to his room, almost slamming the door before catching himself. He closed it with a gentle click.

"Yeah... I did have a good time." Vector finally answered, with no one there to hear him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry Espio... I really didn't want to do this... I promise the story will go back to a cheerier tone next chapter.**


	6. The Fight

**Hoo boy. Get ready for some drama. I swear it gets happier by the end of the chapter, so hang in there, guys.**

* * *

_"Don't remember..."_

_"Hope I didn't do anythin' silly..."_

The chameleon couldn't help it. He shoved his face into his pillow, shedding bitter tears. _That BASTARD!_

Charmy woke up with a yawn. He noticed Espio and flew over to him.

"Espio... are you crying?"

The chameleon wiped his eyes. He had forgotten about Charmy.

"It's nothing..."

Charmy frowned. "B-but..."

"Don't worry about me." Espio sat up, facing the bee. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Vector about this. H-he's kind of weird about... everything." Espio didn't even know what he was saying.

The bee looked highly confused. "Um, okay... I still don't understand what's going on, but I promise." Then he hugged Espio. "Please feel better. I don't like seeing you sad, Espio..."

"I'll try." Espio didn't plan on it.

Charmy left the room.

Espio lied back down on his bed, hugging himself. He thought back to the events of the night before. Vector's lips on his. The crocodile's strong arms holding him close. Why did it have to end? Was it all just a lie?

The chameleon spent the rest of the day in bed, not even bothering to meditate. He just curled up under the blankets and thought of Vector.

_Just knock on the door. Say you're sorry. You remember now. Just knock on the door._

Silence.

_Knock on the door!_

Silence.

_KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR!_

Espio punched into his pillow, frustrated tears streaming from his eyes again. "Why me!?" he said aloud. "It's not fair! I finally get the one thing I've always wanted and then I find out it was all a bunch of lies!"

The chameleon sobbed quietly, his stomach aching.

* * *

At around 7:00 PM, he finally left his room, but only because he was starving. Charmy flew by, looking solemn. He went into their bedroom, presumably to play with his toys. Espio passed by Vector, who was sprawled out on the sofa.

"Oh... hi Esp," the crocodile said awkwardly. He looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "You've been in yer room all day..."

Espio shut his eyes. He could feel the rage building up inside of him. "Why do you care..."

Vector looked hurt. "I'm just worried about my buddy."

"W-well maybe your 'buddy' doesn't want your damn pity!"

"Whaa-? Espio, why are you yelling at me?" Vector appeared... scared.

"Because you're an idiot!" Espio couldn't control himself anymore. "You don't care about me!"

"Hey! D-don't talk to me like that!" the crocodile narrowed his eyes, not appearing sympathetic anymore.

"Why the hell not? You certainly don't seem to show ME any respect!"

"What the hell are you on about, you nutcase!?"

"Nutcase!?" Espio turned entirely red. That was the last straw. "I'M THE NUTCASE!? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MAKING LOVE TO HIS BEST FRIEND!"

Vector's entire face flushed bright pink. He started shaking visibly, and suddenly couldn't maintain eye contact. "Whaaaa- what the hell are you talking about!?"

"SCREW YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU NO-GOOD, SELFISH, OBLIVIOUS, IDIOT CROCODILE! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Vector just stared. Espio saw his eyes start to glisten. Suddenly the crocodilian burst into tears. "G-GET THE HELL A-AWAY FROM ME! I D-DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

"FINE BY ME! THE FASTER I CAN FORGET ABOUT YOU, THE BETTER!" Espio stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Vector stomped to his room, slamming the door to it as well.

* * *

In the shared bedroom, Charmy was lying on his bed, clutching his face and crying.

* * *

The chill autumn air burned Espio's tear-stained cheeks, as he walked through the darkened streets of Station Square. His head ached, he was freezing and he had nowhere to go. Or did he?

_As good a place as any..._ the depressed chameleon thought.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Espio finally made it to the old shack which he used to call home. Shutting its creaky door behind him, he shivered and lit a fire in the fireplace. Sitting on the rug in front of it, he rubbed his hands together, tears falling yet again. _This is the worst day of my life._

Espio thought about his future. He certainly couldn't go back to the Chaotix, not after all that had happened. He'd eke out a living somehow. Perhaps he could become a mercenary. He didn't want to think about anything right now.

After warming himself up sufficiently, the chameleon got up and went toward his old bed. He didn't care about leaving the fireplace going while he slept. _Who cares if the place burns down,_ he thought angrily.

For some reason, he didn't climb up to the top bunk. He got into the bottom one instead.

The blankets, pillow and mattress were the same as before. They had bought new ones for the apartment and left the old ones here. Sliding under the covers, he could still smell Vector's scent on them. Espio took a deep breath, choking back tears. _I'll never have him... I'll never have anyone._

He heard a creaking coming from the door behind him.

"Espio? Ya in here?"

The chameleon would recognize that low, gruff voice anywhere.

"What do you want?" Espio was facing the wall, and didn't turn around.

Vector didn't reply.

"I said, what do you want, idiot?"

Vector gulped.

"You..."

Espio felt the covers lift, and the crocodile sliding in behind him. "Are you drunk again?"

"N-no." Vector choked.

"Then what in the world are you doing?" Espio started shaking.

"I'm so, so sorry, Espio..."

"Sorry for what? You don't even remember what happened last night."

Vector was quiet for a long moment.

"Yes, I do."

Espio shifted away from the crocodile. "What the hell?"

"I said I remember. I remember everything. Every kiss, every caress, every single damn bit of it. I could never forget it in a million years."

"Then why!?"

"I was disgusted. With myself." Vector was choking on his words, and his hands were shaking. "I've been havin' these feelings for years. Ever since the moment I met yeh, way back on Carnival Island. Yah know, I always begged that creepy machine to pick you. I didn't know what my feelings were about. But I couldn't deal with 'em." The crocodile sounded depressed.

Espio lied there, listening quietly.

"I couldn't accept that I was bisexual. I was a man's man, dammit. Why was I so interested in you? And besides, I never dreamed you'd feel the same way. I thought I was just some freak. So I kept it bottled up inside." Vector pulled Espio back toward him, wrapping his arms around the chameleon. "When I got drunk with Vanilla, all I talked about was you. I spilled my guts to her. How I was madly in love with yeh, how it didn't make any sense. She comforted me. Said I wasn't a freak. Said she even knew other guys who were like me. Then she encouraged me to tell ya. I said no, and drank more, wantin' to forget I even said anything to her. Here I was, with a woman I could actually see myself dating. And I told her my darkest secret."

Espio was taking everything in, staring at the wall. He said nothing, but his heart rate began to rise.

"As the booze kept flowing, I started to get braver. Said I would try tellin' yeh after all. We came home. I saw yeh on the couch, bein' as handsome as ever, your quiet lil' self lookin' so lonely. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought, screw it. If he's not into me, I'll make him love me. No way can I spend the rest of my life not knowin' what coulda been. So I threw myself onto you. And much to my surprise, you wanted it. I coulda cried with happiness last night. But I screwed it up," Vector said bitterly.

"Yes, you did," was all that Espio said in return.

"I... I woke up, sober, and realized what had gone down. I felt horrible. Tacklin' ya like some kinda nutcase. Men weren't supposed to do that to other men. I felt dirty, even though I finally felt... complete. I didn't know what to do, but I sure as hell couldn't accept what I'd already done. So I shut down," Vector's heart was racing, and Espio could feel it pounding like a hammer against his back. "I just convinced myself it never happened. And I did the most terrible, unforgivable thing ever. I lied to you."

Espio heard Vector sniffle.

"I can never, not in a million years, make up for what I've done to you. I'm the most horrible piece of crap on the planet. No, in the universe. The only thing I can ask is that you still be my friend. I know you'd never want me after what I've done. And I'll regret losin' you for the rest of my life. But please, just please, don't leave me entirely. Just please... despite all I've done, and how much I've hurt you... allow me the privilege of your company."

The chameleon, who had been quiet until now, let out an uncontrollable sob. "Vector..."

"Esp... I... I... I love you."

The chameleon turned around, placing his head against Vector's chest. "Don't lie to me again."

"I swear on my own deathbed. You will never hear anything more honest than that."

Espio sobbed. "Don't break my heart again, Vector..."

"If I do, may the gods strike me dead."

"Vector..." Espio choked. "Y-you hurt me so much. I wanted to die. How could you?"

"I don't know... like you said - I'm an idiot."

"I didn't really mean that..." Espio looked up, and saw that Vector had been crying. "Those aren't crocodile tears, are they?"

"Oh Esp..."

Oceans welled up in Vector's eyes, once again.

"Vector."

"What is it?"

"S-say it again." Espio shivered.

"Say what?"

"What you never said until just now."

Vector paused. "I... love you, Espio."

Espio wiped tears from his eyes, a wasted motion - more were coming to take their place.

"Vector..." Espio moved closer. "I love you too... you idiot."

Espio tilted his head up, grabbed the crocodile's, and kissed him. Weakly. His shaking made it hard to do anything properly.

Vector groaned. He kissed back, their lips locked. Clutching Espio's frame, tears were falling from his eyes. He pulled away.

"Are... are you sure?"

"I made up my mind long ago. Second-guessing now is meaningless. Who else could possibly take your place?" Espio pulled him back.

The pair were once again whole.

Vector and Espio kissed for what felt like hours. They stopped after only a few minutes. The pair held each other close.

"Espio... I don't think I can live without you."

"You won't."

"...thank you."

* * *

The pair returned home after a few hours had passed, the moon lighting up the path for them. They held hands the entire way back.

Fumbling with the keys, Vector unlocked the door. "I never woulda dreamed you'd take me back, Esp."

"Shh."

The two reptiles entered the warm, familiar apartment, both relieved that the fighting was finally over.

"Hey Esp..."

"What is it?"

Vector crossed his muscular arms. "Do ya think we better keep this from Charm for the time being? He's just a little kid. I don't think he'd understand..."

Espio nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess that means we'll be sleeping in separate beds whenever he's here."

"That just means more sleepovers with Cream," Vector grinned.

Espio headed into his room. He came out looking confused. He checked Vector's room next, and then the bathroom. Finally, he looked in the storage closet.

"Wassup, Esp?"

"Charmy's gone..."

* * *

**Argh. This was a really, really difficult chapter to write. I was actually nearly crying during most of it, call me sappy but whatever. I hope poor Charmy isn't in trouble, things were just starting to get better...**


	7. The Search

"He's gone!?"

"Yes."

Vector looked panicked. "What are we gonna do?"

It wasn't like the crocodile to be asking for directions; normally, he'd be the one giving them out. Obviously he was really shaken up from everything that had happened.

Espio sighed. "We must go look for him. He can't have gotten far."

"Yer right." Vector grabbed a jacket off the coat rack and handed it to Espio, grabbing one for himself as well. "I ain't goin' out into the freezin' cold unprotected again."

The pair locked the door behind them and headed downstairs. Exiting the apartment building, their jackets did little to warm them.

"Charmy!" Vector called into the night.

"Where do you think he went?" Espio said, a worried look on his face.

"Hrmm..." Vector suddenly blinked. "Do ya think he got the same idea as you?"

"You mean... the shack? But he would have passed us..."

"Not necessarily. Maybe he got lost. He's only a kid, after all, and it's the middle of the night."

Espio nodded. "Right. I keep forgetting about his youth; he's so articulate and intelligent..."

"Yeah..."

Espio and Vector trudged through the cold night, eventually reaching the forest path that lead to their old hut.

"Charmy! Where are you!" Espio shouted.

"CHAAAARRRRMYYY!" Vector yelled.

It was then that they heard a small sound coming from within the forest. Like a yelp.

"That way," Espio said.

The pair headed into the woods, barely able to see their own hands in front of them. They could hear a continuous noise... it sounded like shivering.

"Charmy!" Espio called once again.

"O-over here..." a squeaky voice answered.

With some effort, they managed to find Charmy sitting on the ground, inside a bush. He was shivering violently. Vector gingerly picked him up, hugging him close.

"Yeh scared the livin' daylights outta us, Charm. What were ya thinkin'!?"

"I... I wanted to get away from the fighting." They could see that Charmy had been crying.

"Oh, Charmy... We're so sorry." Espio frowned.

"Why do you two have to fight!? You're best friends! Why would you want to hurt each other?"

Vector and Espio looked at one another.

"I-I don't know." Vector replied. "It was all my fault, though. Don't be mad at Esp."

Espio felt a knot in his stomach.

Charmy sniffled. "Promise you won't ever fight again."

"We promise," both reptiles said at once.

"Now let's get home, before you freeze to death," Espio said to Charmy.

The trio made their way out of the woods at last, and were finally all together again. The sun was breaking the darkness as they walked home.

* * *

Heading back to the apartment, they turned the thermostat to its maximum and cuddled up on the couch together, all sharing the same blanket. Vector was sprawled on the bottom, Espio was lying on his chest and Charmy was curled up in Espio's right arm. They turned on the television, wanting to forget all about their horrible night.

All three sighed at the same time, a sigh of relief, of pent up frustration finally dealt with.

Espio snuggled against Vector's broad chest, sharing his warmth. He looked up at the crocodile. Vector looked back, smiling down at him. The crocodilian wrapped an arm around Espio and held him tight.

After a while, Charmy broke the silence.

"What were you guys fighting about, anyway?"

The reptiles exchanged nervous glances.

Vector stuttered. "U-um... Espio was mad because... I didn't save him any pizza."

"Y-yeah," Espio agreed.

"That's it? That's a stupid thing to fight about," Charmy said. "Why didn't you just buy him another pizza?"

Espio and Vector exchanged another glance.

"Um... because I was selfish." Vector looked away.

"You're not selfish, Vector. You probably just didn't know what to do. I know you would never want to make Espio upset." Charmy hugged Vector as well as he could.

Vector looked... sad.

"You're right, Charmy," Espio said suddenly. Vector perked up. The chameleon continued, "Maybe Vector wasn't thinking straight when I said I wanted more pizza. He probably didn't realize how hungry I was. Maybe he wanted more pizza too, but was too embarrassed to ask, because he thought someone would make fun of him for being a pig."

"Espio..." Vector swallowed.

"Yes?"

"Do ya want some pizza?"

The chameleon smiled. "I'd love nothing more."

Vector kissed Espio on the lips, making sure that Charmy wasn't looking. Then he grabbed the phone next to the couch and dialed the 24-hour pizzeria.

Later, the deliveryman would spend the rest of the day wondering why Vector gave him a $50 tip.

* * *

The Chaotix watched TV until noon, eating pizza and laughing together. Eventually they all fell asleep on the couch, their stomachs full and their hearts happy. Espio would stir every so often, waking up to see Vector's face next to his. His heart stopped every time.

_Finally..._

* * *

**Ohh... it's so nice to have things back to normal... I was getting depressed :p**


	8. The Sickness

Espio awoke to the sound of coughing. Loud, violent coughing. "...Charmy? Is that you?"

Charmy turned around, holding his pillow over his head. "It's Vector..."

Espio wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I hope he's all right." The chameleon got out of bed and went to check on his crocodile. He thought to himself, _Better see if my boyfriend's okay._

_My boyfriend,_ he reflected. _I like the way that sounds._

Turning the doorknob, he entered Vector's bedroom. In stark contrast to his (or rather, his side of the shared bedroom), Vector's room was a disaster. Clothes strewn about everywhere except the dresser, books scattered across the floor, plates and cutlery from dinners long past.

"Vex?" Espio felt awkward, never having been one for nicknames. But he wanted to try. "Are you okay?"

The crocodilian hacked in reply. "S'nothin'."

Espio manoeuvred through the obstacle course that was Vector's bedroom floor, and sat down on the bed, feeling his mate's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Don't worry, I'm fine..."

Another coughing fit.

"You must have caught a cold from being out last night. It's a wonder Charmy and I are fine."

"Aww, it'll pass." Vector sat up reluctantly. "Better get to work... lots of papers to go through today."

Espio gently pushed Vector back down onto the bed. Vector seemed to melt at his touch, not even resisting. "You're not doing anything today. The paperwork can wait."

"B-but... Esp..."

"But nothing." Espio put a finger on the tip of Vector's snout. "Stay in bed, and I'll take care of you." He saw the crocodile's eyes cross, looking at his finger.

"I can't have yeh takin' care of me, Esp. Besides, I'm fin-" Vector's sentence was interrupted by a loud cough, followed by a sneeze.

"You're ill. Let me take care of you." Espio normally would have been tired of arguing, but found it rather adorable how the crocodile was trying to act tough despite his sickness.

"Naw... C'mon Esp."

"You're not the one calling the shots today," Espio replied, leaning over to peck Vector on the cheek. He continued, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the crocodilian's muzzle.

"Awwr, Esp..." Vector was blushing heavily. "Y'know I can't fight back when ya do that..."

"Exactly."

"S'not fair..." Vector crossed his arms cutely.

"If you keep arguing, I'm going to have to keep doing this. Try all you want, I'll force you into submission eventually." Espio continued the light kissing, nuzzling into Vector's snout.

"Rrrrrrrr..." Vector rumbled, his face now scarlet. "Cut it out, yer gonna catch whatever I have."

Espio didn't stop nuzzling. He was blushing himself, his heartbeat quickening. He wouldn't admit it... but if Vector had been doing it to him, he'd turn to jelly too. He gave a gentle smooch to the side of Vector's cheek.

"Mrrrrff... E-Esp... Rrrggh..." Vector shivered, obviously unable to even control his speech, now. Espio thought he could literally feel the heat radiating from the crocodile's cheeks as he blushed.

"I think I've made my point." Espio got up to leave the room, hiding a quiet smile. Looking back, he saw Vector's face, bright red and looking confused at his defeat.

The chameleon went back to his bedroom and saw Charmy was still in bed. "Charmy, Vector has a cold. You should stay in here so you don't catch it." He really just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted from his alone time with Vector. He turned to leave.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you worried about catching it too?"

Espio made a fake cough. "I... I think I have a cold too, anyway. There's a tickle in my throat," he lied.

"Oh, okay..." Charmy rolled over and went back to sleep.

Espio went to the kitchen, and reached up in one of the cupboards. Cough medicine. He grabbed it, got a spoon, and went back to Vector's bedroom. On the way, he remembered something. Going to the storage closet, he dug around for a bit and eventually found what he was looking for. Candles.

He went to Vector's room.

"Esp. Yer a rotten little cheater."

"Don't be a sore loser, Vector." He placed the candles on the dresser, went over to the bed, and unscrewed the lid to the medicine. Pouring some into the spoon, he sat down, gently grabbed Vector's snout, and tilted it over to face him. "Open up."

Espio gingerly spooned the medicine into his lover's mouth, wiping up a tiny bit that dripped with his finger.

"Mmm... grape." Vector swallowed, gazing up at Espio with a look of weakness.

"Damn it. You're too adorable." Espio nuzzled him again.

"Rrrgh... stoppit. I'm big and strong and intimidatin'." Vector coughed.

"You don't scare me. You're the cutest thing I've ever seen." Espio pinched the crocodile's cheeks to annoy him, enjoying Vector's adorable looks of disagreement. He was just so cute when he tried to prove his masculinity.

"Why ya little..."

"Aren't you uppity today?" Espio teased, scratching under Vector's chin.

"Argh... rrrrff... damn you." Vector pouted, blushing and closing one eye at the contact. "Hmmph." He stuck out his lower lip.

Espio had to resist the urge to tackle him and never let go.

"When I get over this cold, yer gonna get it, ya bastard." Vector crossed his arms again.

"We'll just see about that." Espio flushed. "Now turn over."

"Hrm?"

"Turn around and lie on your stomach."

"Whatever for?" Vector tilted his head.

"I'm going to give you a massage." Espio blushed lightly.

"A massage?"

"Yes. Massage is one of the most calming things one can experience, and it will help your body relax, letting it focus on fighting the cold so you can get better sooner." Espio traced lines along Vector's belly with his index finger, causing the crocodile to squirm.

"Yer gonna give me a massage? I suppose I can't object to that..." Vector coughed into his hand. "But I'm watchin' yeh. Ya better stay away from my rump... Don't want ya gettin' any ideas..."

"Why? Is the big, bad croc afraid he can't handle me?" replied Espio, teasingly. He continued to rub Vector's belly, watching him squirm in place whenever a particular area was tickled.

Vector flushed bright red. He sniffled. "If ya did that, you'd most certainly never see the light of day again. And besides," he added, looking into Espio's eyes, "if yer thinkin' of goin' that far, I wouldn't be the one gettin' his tush played with." The crocodile's cheeks were redder than ever before.

Espio blushed. "If you say so, tough guy. But you're not in much condition to resist, now, are you?" He obviously would never actually do something Vector wasn't comfortable with, but he just loved watching the crocodile's reactions as he teased him.

Vector growled cutely. "Yer gonna be sorry in a few days, ya little bastard." He blushed heavily, biting his lip.

He nudged the crocodilian. "Enough talk. Now turn around." Espio got up from the bed and opened Vector's nightstand drawer, where he knew the crocodile kept a lighter. Taking it, he lit the candles, turned off the ceiling light, and got back on the bed. The dimly lit room filled with the relaxing scent of the candles.

The crocodile obliged, rolling over on his stomach. He didn't lose his attitude, though. "Hmmph. Who does that little punk think he is, givin' me orders... I'll show him when I get better..." Vector grumbled.

"Oh, Vector. How cute you are, silly crocodile." Espio climbed on top of his mate's back, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Hmmph."

Espio smiled. He started by massaging Vector's shoulders, kneading the muscles gently at first.

"Mmm..." Vector seemed to instantly relax.

"Does that feel good, cutie?"

"B-bastard..." Vector stifled a groan of pleasure.

"Hmmph. I think he likes it." Espio moved to the crocodile's upper back, pressing down hard and massaging away the knots.

"Arrrgh... Mmm..." Vector moaned into his pillow.

The chameleon continued kneading Vector's back, rubbing along his powerful muscles, the ones he had always wanted to touch, but never got the chance to until now. His hard work was rewarded with loving groans from his mate below him.

Eventually, he finished with the crocodilian's back. "Turn back around now, darling."

Vector did as he was told, not saying a word in argument.

Espio moved on to Vector's legs, massaging his thighs with gentle motions and squeezes. He could feel the muscles relaxing, watching the incredibly sexy crocodile melt more and more with each touch. He moved down to the lower legs for a while, and then removed Vector's socks. The crocodile wiggled his scaled toes.

The chameleon grabbed one foot and placed his thumb on the heel, moving it around in a circle while applying minimal force. Vector stretched his legs and let out little noises, obviously enjoying himself. Espio massaged his toes, remarking, "You need to trim your claws soon."

"Hmph." Vector groaned, Espio's expert hands taking all the stress away and leaving him looking as calm as if he were sleeping. Espio moved to the other foot, using the same general techniques to make him feel good.

"I-I think I'm in love, Espio." The crocodile's head tilted back. He moaned and rumbled, his face turned crimson. He could hardly handle any more pleasure.

"I knew you'd come around." Espio massaged him for as long as he could, until his hands were aching. He transitioned to gentle rubbing, making his way up until he was lying next to Vector, his head on his shoulder. He lightly kissed the crocodile on the side of the neck. Vector shivered.

They spent most of the rest of the day lying in bed together. Espio got up at around 5:00 PM to make Vector some dinner. Chicken noodle soup. He brought the bowl to the crocodilian's room and fed it to him, chatting between each spoonful. Vector was so turned to jelly by Espio's treatment, he didn't even pretend he wanted to take care of himself anymore.

"Seems like you enjoy being catered to after all," Espio said.

"Shaddap." Vector wiped his mouth, having finished his soup.

Things went on like this for the next two days, with Vector being taken care of like a baby and Espio enjoying every moment of it. On the last night, Vector seemed like he would finally be better after a good night's sleep. Espio kissed him tenderly, retiring to his room. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreams of his lover taking over his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Espio awoke groggily. His head was pounding, and he had a sore throat. Suddenly he was seized by a coughing fit. He realized he must have caught his mate's cold.

_Totally worth it,_ he thought.

The chameleon heard someone open the door, and then a deep, growly voice saying, "Well, well, well. Look who's sick now! I'm gonna have fun with you, ya little bastard..."

Espio blushed, realizing the crocodile was right when he called himself "intimidating".

Lying in bed, the chameleon waited patiently for Vector's inevitable revenge.

* * *

**Whew, FINALLY some fluff after all that damn drama before... What a relief. Sick Vex trying to act macho is adorable :3**


	9. The Explanation

After enduring relentless "torture" at the hands of Vector, Espio was finally forced to admit that he was over his cold. He was actually disappointed; it meant he'd be getting less attention from the crocodile.

Espio stretched and got out of bed, yawning. He stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar for his breakfast. He wasn't very hungry, but he forced it down nonetheless. He took a swig from a carton of juice, but nearly spit it out in surprise when he was grabbed from behind.

"Mornin'... oy, yer jumpy today."

Espio blushed, recognizing his lover's voice. "G-good morning, sweetheart."

"'Sweetheart'... that's a new one. I like it." Vector hugged him close.

"Aren't you worried Charmy will see us?" Espio struggled to put the carton back into the fridge, Vector preventing him from moving away.

The crocodile chuckled, his tail wagging. "He got up early and I sent him to Vanilla's. Figured we could have the place to ourselves today..." His growly voice made the chameleon melt.

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" Espio joked, enjoying the larger reptile's warm - albeit constricting - embrace.

"Nope!" Vector grinned and dragged him out of the kitchen, into his bedroom.

_I could get used to this,_ the chameleon thought to himself.

* * *

The pair lay sprawled in bed, cuddling together. Vector snuggled against Espio, rumbling lightly. Espio could feel the crocodile's body warmth, moving closer with a faint smile.

"I love you, Esp," Vector said, suddenly.

"I love you too." Espio nuzzled into the crocodilian's large, muscular chest.

Suddenly, Vector's stomach grumbled.

"Did you even have any breakfast? You should get something to eat," Espio remarked.

"I'll eat you..." Vector teased him, a rumble escaping his throat. The bigger crocodile nibbled on Espio's cheek playfully.

Espio blushed heavily, and squirmed upward for a kiss. Vector returned the smooch, squeezing his tongue in without any hesitation. Espio had learned by now that Vector was notorious for French kissing at every available opportunity, not that he really minded.

They made out for a few minutes, their breathing getting louder as they got more into it. Right when Espio felt Vector getting ready to take things a step further, he heard the bedroom door open, his heart stopping.

"I'm back, Vector. Cream had a cold, so I had to... Espio?"

To their horror, the pair saw Charmy at the bedroom door, looking confused. Their deep kiss interrupted, they barely had time to even register what was going on.

"Ack!" Vector pulled the blankets up over his chest, his face turning bright red. "H-hey Charmy..."

"What are you guys doing? Were you kissing?" Charmy tilted his head quizzically.

"Er... well... erm..." Vector stammered. Espio would have thought it was cute if he wasn't mortified at the moment.

"L-let's just get this over with, Vector." Espio held the crocodile's hand, squeezing gently.

Vector looked at him, and nodded after a moment of hesitation. "I guess the jig is up."

"Charmy, Vector and I are... well..." Espio began, a look of embarassment on his face.

"A couple," Vector blurted out.

"Huh?" Charmy didn't seem to understand.

"We're in love, Charmy." Vector gripped Espio's hand tightly. The chameleon could tell Vector was very uncomfortable; the crocodile had barely wanted to admit being bisexual to himself, let alone Charmy.

"But, you're both guys..."

"So? What's so weird about a guy likin' another guy?" Vector replied defensively, pulling Espio close.

Charmy considered for a moment. "Well... nothing, I guess. I just never expected you two to be... well... you know..."

"Gay?" Espio interjected.

"Yeah. B-but it's totally cool! I'm happy for you guys!" Charmy smiled, his face lighting up again.

"You don't have a problem with it?" Espio asked.

"Why would I? It's no one's business who you like. I think it's kinda cool, actually! You're best friends, so obviously you like each other a lot. So it makes sense that you would like each other... a LOT."

The two reptiles smiled, admiring Charmy's supportiveness.

"Thanks, Charm." Vector beamed a toothy grin.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

Espio sighed. "Well... we didn't know how you'd take it. We weren't planning on telling anyone, actually. Do you think you can keep it a secret?"

Charmy frowned. "Why?"

"We just don't know how other people will react." Espio shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to keep it a secret that you love each other!" Charmy looked sad. "But I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Espio smiled gently.

"Well... I guess I'll go play in my room and leave you guys alone to do... whatever..." Charmy started to turn around, but then he turned back suddenly. "Wait! Vector, does this mean Espio will be having your babies or something?"

Vector looked at Espio, and burst into nervous laughter.

The chameleon turned fuchsia. "H-hey! Why do you assume I'd be the one laying an egg?"

Charmy paused for a second to consider. "Because... Vector is too macho!"

Vector forced himself to stop laughing long enough so that he could speak. "Charm, guys can't have babies. It's physically impossible! And besides, Esp is just as manly as I am - he just shows it in a different way." The crocodile subtly nuzzled Espio, who smiled up at him.

"Nuh-uh! Guys can totally have babies! I've even read stories about it happening!"

The two reptiles exchanged a glance.

"We really shouldn't let him use the Internet..." Espio sighed.

"Whatever. I'll go to my room now. But Vector," Charmy paused before continuing, "I want a baby brother!"

Vector chuckled, squeezing Espio up against him. "I'll see what I can do."

The chameleon blushed profusely, looking down in embarassment.

Charmy closed the door behind him.

The two reptiles sighed, relieved to finally have that conversation behind them. They lay there holding on to each other, not saying a word, for a long while.

Finally, Vector broke the silence.

"Ya know... he WAS right."

"About what?" Espio tilted his head.

"About YOU bein' the one who'd have MY baby." Vector teased, grinning.

"No way in hell!" Espio blushed. "This is humiliating..."

"Yeppers! You would!" The crocodile giggled.

"Prove it." Espio crossed his arms, pouting cutely.

"Maybe I will..." Vector rolled over on top of the chameleon, a smug look on his face, his cheeks turning red.

* * *

**That was fun XD I don't judge you if you write mpreg, but meh... it's just too weird for me to want to include in my stuff XD**


	10. The Wrestler

Espio and Vector lay together on the couch, watching television. The chameleon was wrapped in Vector's arms, both of them under a blanket. It was around 9:00 PM, and they had just put Charmy to bed, ready to enjoy a relaxing evening together.

Vector leaned down and kissed Espio gently, squeezing him. Turning his head back to the TV, the crocodile saw the commercials end and a new show begin. "What the heck is this? I thought wrestling was s'posed to be on."

"Ah, I remember this," Espio said. "It's a rather interesting documentary on the Mystic Ruins. One of my favourites, actually."

"Arrgh, I don't wanna fall asleep. Esp, pass the remote, I'm findin' another show."

Espio didn't move. "No you're not. I want to watch this."

"C'mon, Esp!"

"Nope." Espio smirked, "You're just gonna have to enjoy this, Mr. Crocodile."

Vector scoffed. "Getting an attitude, are we? I can fix that." The crocodilian was holding Espio tighter now.

"Pfft. I'd like to see you try," Espio teased, blushing.

Vector suddenly threw away the blanket, and rolled on top of the chameleon, pinning him down. "Oh, ya think yer tough now, huh? I'll show you a thing or two, ya little smartass."

Espio squirmed, attempting to break free of Vector's grip. "What are you doing?"

"Since ya won't let me watch wrestling, I'll just have to make my own episode." Vector grinned.

Espio managed to free one of his arms and used it to push Vector slightly, giving him enough time to roll out from under him. "I don't think so." The chameleon landed on the carpet below. "Ouch..."

"Get back here!" Vector dove toward Espio, who rolled out of the way. The crocodile landed on his chest with a loud thump. "Rrrgh, you little..."

Espio leapt onto Vector's back and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind the larger reptile's back. "Don't be so overconfident, crocodile. It will be your undoing."

Vector growled. "You gotta leave me one hand free so I can tap out, silly."

"Sorry, I don't know the intricacies of wrestling. Very well." Espio let go of Vector's right arm.

"HAH!" Vector used that arm to push himself up off the ground, sending Espio tumbling down off of him. "Didn't think ya'd fall for that one."

"Why, you..." Espio quickly stood up.

The two reptiles grappled and groped at each other, with Espio being much more clumsy than Vector. The crocodile grabbed and lifted him over his shoulder, before pinning him down on the couch again. The crocodile's considerable weight holding him down drove Espio crazy. He could smell Vector's intoxicating scent, the crocodilian's chest pressed against him. Vector's rough, yet handsome face looked down on him, nearly preventing the chameleon from resisting any further.

Realizing they had both stopped moving, Espio got his hands free and started tickling Vector, right along his sides.

"Hahahah! Stoppit! Ahahaha!" The crocodile writhed.

"Ticklish, are we?" Espio continued without mercy.

Vector, barely able to stop laughing, managed to grab Espio's arms at last, and restrain him.

"Ready to admit yer loss?" Vector smirked.

"Never." Espio struggled.

"Fine. I'll just have to weaken yeh."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Espio looked up at the crocodile.

Vector didn't reply. Instead, he roughly kissed Espio's neck.

"Aargh!" Espio blushed.

The crocodile smiled through his kisses, moving slowly down the chameleon's neck. He began to nibble along the side of Espio's neck, making the chameleon groan and squirm. Vector grinded his body against Espio's, slowly at first, but with increasing speed. His hot breath tickled the smaller reptile, who was unable to move at all.

"You'll never escape, foolish chameleon..."

"I-it's not my fault... you're just too heavy..."

"What, are ya callin' me fat?" Vector smirked.

"M-maybe I am."

"You little bastard..." Vector pressed against him harder, his body squirming on top of Espio's, driving the chameleon wild.

Vector loosened his grip temporarily, and Espio took his chance, trailing his hand down along the crocodile's chest, going lower and lower...

"H-hey. No 'hitting' below the belt..." Vector grabbed Espio's arm and brought it back up, putting more of his weight on the chameleon.

_Dammit, I can't take much more of this..._ Espio thought, Vector having now moved from neck to mouth, kissing the chameleon passionately. His heavy body writhed against Espio's, driving him more and more crazy. _I'm going to have to give in soon..._ the smaller reptile reflected, his heart pounding, his entire body begging for release. Then, he squirmed a bit too hard, just as Vector was shifting, and the pair suddenly felt air underneath them, falling off the couch.

"AAAAGGH!" Espio felt Vector land on top of him, and then a sharp, searing pain in his ankle. "OW!"

"E-Esp! What's wrong?" Vector immediately got off of him.

"My ankle... owww..." Espio clutched it, gritting his teeth.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" Vector looked adorably distraught.

They heard a door open. "What are you guys doing? You're being so loud..."

"Oy... sorry Charm." Vector gently caressed Espio. "We were wrestlin', and Espio kinda sprained his ankle..."

Charmy flew over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Espio said. "It hurts quite a bit, but I'm not dying or anything..."

Vector sighed, and lifted Espio up into his arms gently. "Well, we better get ya to the hospital. So much for havin' a fun night tonight..."

* * *

**Ouch. Poor Espio... D:**


	11. The Flower

The trio walked back home from the hospital, Espio still being carried by Vector. Espio's ankle was lightly bandaged, and he was given crutches, but the crocodile insisted on carrying him to save the chameleon the trouble of walking. Vector was obviously feeling guilty about the whole ordeal.

They finally got home, locking the door behind them, and Vector put Espio on their bed. He propped up the chameleon's foot with some pillows. "Gotta keep it elevated." The crocodile left the room momentarily, and came back with a bag of ice, placing it gingerly against Espio's swollen ankle.

"Sorry, hon..." Vector looked positively depressed.

"Don't worry about it. It's wasn't your fault." Espio sighed.

"I disagree. But either way, I still feel guilty as hell."

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked a voice on the other side of the bedroom door.

"He's fine. Go to bed, Charmy." Vector removed the ice bag. "How does it feel?"

"Still hurts a lot. It's probably going to take months to heal," Espio said, disappointed.

Vector moved over to cuddle him, trying to avoid touching Espio's ankle. "I feel terrible. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" The crocodile gently kissed him on the cheek.

"No... well, I guess it would be nice to be taken care of while I'm out of commission."

"That's a given." Vector smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. Espio had nearly lost track of time from sitting around so much. On top of that, their business wasn't making much money. Due to all this, Espio was rightly depressed.

Vector had moved the big TV into their room so that the chameleon could be comfortable in there. On one evening, Espio was watching the news with Vector when something came on that made his heart sink.

"Little Planet is set to appear over Never Lake yet again in the coming weeks. It won't be there for long, so get there while you can!" the TV blared, its blue light harshly illuminating the room.

Vector looked down at Espio. "What's wrong, Esp? You look sad." The crocodile wiggled himself closer to his lover.

"Nothing... it's just... I've always wanted to visit Little Planet. There's no way I can go there and enjoy myself in this condition."

"Aww... hey, wait a minute. I can carry ya around easily enough. Let's go together. It'll be romantic, right?" Vector smiled.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I don't want to be carried around there like an invalid. I want to be able to walk, to feel the grass beneath my feet. I don't want my first visit there to be tainted by this injury."

Vector frowned. "Geez, don't I feel like the worst guy in the world right about now..."

Espio sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Vector. We were just fooling around."

Truth be told, however, the chameleon was feeling quite resentful toward the crocodile at the moment. He felt guilty about it, but not only was he resenting Vector, he was also beginning to think negatively about him. Paranoid thoughts, the kind that lend themselves to people with too much time to think. Espio imagined that Vector only saw him as a convenient sex toy. The crocodile was too gruff to actually feel complex emotions like love. Well, except for when he was going crazy over Vanilla.

That rabbit... she was Vector's true love. After all, he tried to avoid pursuing Espio for a long time, while his interest in Vanilla was always out in the open. He probably just thought of Espio as some fun diversion, an experimental male relationship that would ultimately fizzle out when the crocodile decided he didn't want to be into men anymore.

Part of Espio screamed. _That isn't true!_

But that part of him was drowned out by the negative thoughts, the result of weeks of depression and the inability to do anything or go back to his normal routine.

"Wassup, Esp?" Vector looked curious, noticing that the smaller reptile had been lost in thought.

Espio snapped back into reality. "Nothing."

Vector nuzzled Espio, running his palm along the chameleon's bare chest. "I love you, honey." The crocodile gave him a gentle kiss.

"Love you too." Espio wasn't sure if either of them actually meant it.

* * *

A few weeks later, early in the morning, Vector said that he was going out for the day. When Espio asked him where, the crocodilian dodged the question. Kissing Espio goodbye, Vector walked out the door, leaving Charmy to attend to Espio's needs for the day.

Hours passed. The sky lit up, and then dimmed after a while. Espio wondered where Vector could be. Then he realized it.

_He's with that damn tramp Vanilla. No wonder he wouldn't give me a straight answer. That bastard..._

The clock on the wall ticked loudly.

Espio picked up the phone next to the bed, and called Vanilla's home phone number. It rang, and he waited for what felt like years.

No answer.

_Dammit, I can't believe he would do this..._ thought Espio.

Charmy would check in occasionally, and Espio would always turn down the bee's offers for help or food. He just wanted to be alone. _That damn crocodile, stringing me along like that..._

Finally, well past midnight, he heard someone come into the apartment. He expected Vector to come straight to the bedroom, but instead he could hear the crocodilian rummaging around the house, doing something unknown.

Vector eventually entered the room. _He looks guilty,_ Espio thought.

"Hi Esp."

"Where have you been?" The chameleon tried to sound calm.

"Um... ya know, just runnin' errands."

"After midnight?"

"Well, ya know, there was a lotta stuff to do." Vector avoided Espio's gaze.

"You were with her, weren't you." Espio's anger was beginning to show.

"Huh?" The crocodile looked confused.

"Vanilla."

"What? Why would I be with her?"

"You know damn well why."

"I really don't know what yer talkin' about, Esp. What's botherin' ya?" Vector frowned.

"Admit it. You love her." Espio was shaking.

"Wha-?"

"You've always loved that damn tramp. You don't care about me, do you?"

Vector looked startled. "What? No, Espio, where the hell are ya gettin' that from? And she ain't a tramp."

"Yeah, defend your precious little girlfriend. This has all been a joke to you, hasn't it?"

"Whoa, calm down Espio. I'm not in love with Vanilla. I'm in love with you. But I don't appreciate being talked to like this."

Espio crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. You'll realize in a couple months, maybe a year, that you were just experimenting with this whole 'gay' thing, and pretend it never happened."

"Please don't insult me. And could ya stop bein' so paranoid?"

"Don't tell me I'm paranoid. I know what you were doing."

"Esp, I wasn't out with Vanilla! I swear!"

"Then where were you?"

Vector hesitated. "Look, I swear I'll tell you later. Just don't ask me about it now."

Espio was fuming. "Why the hell won't you just tell me the truth!? You're a cheating bastard! You've lied to me before, and you're lying to me now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yeah, I lied to you once, and I apologized a million times. And you forgave me. Don't tell me you're bringing it up again..."

"Why not? You won't talk about tonight's lie, so let's talk about another lie!"

"Look, Espio. I love you, but if you can't trust me, this relationship isn't gonna work... don't push me away." Vector was trying his best to stop the fighting, but to no avail.

"What relationship? The one where you sleep with me and pretend I'm Vanilla?" Espio looked away angrily.

Vector was silent for a long while.

"Okay, that does it. Look, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you any more if you're gonna be like this. I wanna help you work through whatever issues you have, but obviously you're not willing to try. So..." The crocodile looked more hurt than Espio had ever seen. "I guess this is it, Esp."

"Perfect. Now that I'm out of the way, you can go back to pursuing Vanilla, who doesn't even like you." The chameleon didn't want to say such things, but the words were almost coming out of their own accord.

"Espio, stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do, you idiot."

"Stop insulting me, damn it! Don't you have any respect for me?"

"Why would I? You're slime." Espio could barely control himself.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore! FINE, I'll tell you exactly where I was tonight!" Vector stormed out of the room. Espio heard him fumbling around again before he returned, tossing something onto the bed.

"...what is this?" Espio picked it up.

"It's a flower I got you... it's from Little Planet."

Espio's heart stopped.

"What!?"

"You heard me. I felt horrible that you couldn't go this year because of me. I was gonna surprise you with this on your birthday, but apparently I'm too busy screwin' Vanilla to care about you, right?"

The chameleon froze. He looked down at the crystalline, astoundingly geometric flower. He could see his reflection in its shiny surface. Vector had went all the way to another planet just to pick him this flower, and he treated the crocodile like dirt in return.

Espio's entire body was burning up, and it felt like little needles were pricking him. His mouth was dry and he could barely manage to speak. "I... Vector..."

"Save it! I hope you're happy, because you just ruined what coulda been a really great thing!" Vector walked out into the living room, closing the door behind him, presumably to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Espio struggled to get out of bed. He grabbed his crutches and limped to the living room.

Vector was lying there in the dark, his eyes shut. Espio made his way over.

"I-I'm so sorry Vector! I don't know what came over me..."

"I do. It's called not trusting me at all, and treating me like the lowest form of life in the universe." Vector's voice was angry.

Espio couldn't stand to think of how much he had just hurt the crocodile. Vector would never cheat, not in a million lifetimes.

"F-forgive me!"

"For what? It's not like you said the most evil things possible to me. It's not like you insulted everything about me. And you definitely didn't accuse me of things I would never dream of doing to someone I loved."

"I..."

Vector interrupted him. "Don't worry - that's the last time I'll ever try to make you happy."

Espio could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Please, Vector, give me a chance to make it up to you."

Vector didn't move. "It's over, Espio. It was fun while it lasted."

* * *

**:(**


	12. The Depression

Months had gone by.

Espio's ankle injury was almost fully healed. He still experienced a little bit of pain when walking, but it was bearable. The real pain he felt was in his heart.

_I can't believe how I treated Vector... He was right to leave me._

The chameleon spent his days mostly in his bedroom, the old one. Charmy was disappointed, as he had been enjoying having his own bedroom for once while Vector and Espio were together.

Espio rarely ventured out of his room, except to get food. He spent most of his ample spare time reading, or simply lying in bed thinking. The Chaotix weren't getting any cases lately, so he had no reason to get up.

One day he felt he just needed to get out of the house, so he decided to go for a walk. He passed Vector, who was sitting on the couch. The crocodile didn't acknowledge him. Sighing, the chameleon grabbed a jacket. Espio closed the apartment door behind him, went downstairs, and ventured outside.

The cold air immediately stung his face. It was winter now, and tiny snowflakes were floating to the ground, only to be soiled by car exhaust moments later.

He headed to a cafe and ordered a hot drink. He found an empty table in a corner, and seated himself, alone with his thoughts. He looked down into the murky cup of coffee and sighed.

He heard footsteps approaching him.

"...Espio?"

The chameleon looked up, vaguely recognizing the voice.

It was Amy Rose. Looking trendy as ever, she had on a pale blue scarf and a long coat, with tall boots and warm-looking thigh-high socks.

"Oh, hello Amy." Espio normally found Amy a bit too... excitable for his tastes. But he was happy to have some temporary company, even if he wasn't in the mood to entertain.

The pink hedgehog put a hand on her hip, smiling. "I haven't seen you in ages, Espio! What's up?"

"Oh, you know... just had a craving for some coffee."

"How's Vector?"

The chameleon flinched when he heard the name. Pausing for a moment, he merely replied, "He's fine."

Amy looked confused. "Okay, well, what about Charmy?"

"He's fine too. Been spending a lot of time with Cream." Espio wasn't making much eye contact. When he did, he could see a concerned expression on Amy's face.

"Yeah, I saw him last time I was over at her house. He's getting so big."

"Mmhmm."

Awkward silence.

"How's business?"

"Pretty slow. I'm probably driving myself to homelessness just by buying this coffee," Espio joked.

Amy laughed politely. Then more uncomfortable silence.

"Is... everything okay with you, Espio?" Amy said suddenly. "You look... depressed."

"What, me? Oh, no, I'm good. Just a little tired, and the winter cold really gets to us reptiles." Espio forced a fake chuckle.

Amy paused, then finally spoke. "Well... take care."

The pink hedgehog strode gracefully out of the cafe, a harsh chill entering the room briefly as she opened the door.

Espio was alone once again. He wasn't looking forward to going home to face Vector's quiet anger. He sighed and sipped at his drink, the heat of it burning his lips.

Sitting there for a long while, he finally finished his coffee. He considered getting another one, but it would already be hard enough to fall asleep tonight.

Exiting the cafe, Espio once again trudged out into the cold.

* * *

**Well here's another (short) chapter for you. Don't have much to comment on this time around.**


	13. The Conversation

Business was still slow.

Espio sat in his room, trying to do his daily meditation. His thoughts kept being interrupted by images of the crocodile. He attempted for a few more minutes, but eventually gave up.

He couldn't do anything lately, without mental images of the crocodile interrupting him and breaking his concentration. It was probably for the best that they didn't have work, or else he might mess up during an important task by losing his focus.

His bedroom door open, Espio could see the crocodile walking around the apartment to do various things. He watched Vector's muscular body move, and felt his heart sink. He wished he hadn't said the things he'd said.

Vector would barely talk to Espio unless it was necessary. Dinners at the Chaotix residence were stifled and awkward. An occasional "pass the salt" was about the pinnacle of conversation most nights.

It wouldn't have been as painful if they had just gone back to being friends, but Espio couldn't stand the silent treatment and looks of resentment Vector was giving him.

Charmy was also disappointed. He missed the three of them talking and laughing like they used to.

One evening, the three of them were in the living room, crammed together on the couch, watching television. Espio would have preferred to be in his room, but Charmy wanted them to all sit together for some reason. He soon found out why when the bee spoke.

"Espio, why did you and Vector have to break up?"

Vector shifted slightly on the couch next to him. Espio could feel the dirty look on the crocodile's face as he turned to Charmy.

"Because I said some terribly mean things to him."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't trust me." Vector interjected suddenly.

Espio turned red with embarassment. "I do trust y-"

"Don't wanna hear it." The crocodile looked away.

Espio frowned. "Well, Charmy, I was depressed from being cooped up inside for months and it made me..."

"Psychotic?" Vector interrupted.

Espio said nothing. As much as he wanted to fight back, he deserved it.

"But don't you love him? Why would you say bad stuff to him?" Charmy asked, exasperated.

The conversation was making Espio very uncomfortable. "I don't know, Charmy. Sometimes people do stupid things without thinking."

"Vector, don't you love Espio anymore?"

Espio blushed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the crocodile. Vector didn't move.

"Used to," was all the crocodile said in reply.

Espio's face burned and his heart sank deeper.

Suddenly, Charmy burst into tears. "Why do you guys have to fight like this!? Can't you just go back to the way things were? I hate this!"

Vector and Espio looked at each other. Espio searched Vector's deep vermilion eyes for some tiny indication that the crocodilian still had any feelings for him. His face was unreadable.

Finally, Vector broke the silence.

"Let's stop fighting, Esp, at least for Charmy's sake. We can be best buds again, just like always." The larger reptile's words sounded forced, sarcastic, but Espio didn't have time to think; Vector suddenly pulled him into a hug, right in front of Charmy. The crocodile brought Espio's head to his chest.

"Hooray!" Charmy stopped crying. The bee hugged them both, and flew to his room to play joyfully.

Vector didn't let go of Espio. The embrace felt like it lasted an eternity. He could feel Vector's warmth, smell him, touch him just like he'd wanted to do so badly, and he didn't want it to end.

Just as the chameleon was beginning to wonder if the hug meant something more, he heard the crocodile speak.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm only doing this for him."

* * *

**Okay that's the last of the emo-ness for a while. The next chapters aren't necessarily gonna be cheerful, but I think we've gone as low as we're gonna go for now :) Also the next chapters will be longer again finally :x**


	14. The Longing

Spring had come at last. The flowers were blooming outside the city, trees were growing back their leaves and everything seemed more full of life.

The Chaotix had recently (finally) gotten a few cases. They were minor, so money was still tight, but at least they could stop worrying about making ends meet for a while.

Vector was being a bit friendlier to Espio now, but the chameleon could tell that it was still mostly for Charmy. At least it was better than the resentful silence from before. He could still see anger in Vector's eyes, but it had cooled down considerably.

Espio was trying his best to make Vector like him again. He cooked three meals a day, trying to pick Vector's favourites whenever possible. He cleaned the crocodile's room and the rest of the apartment on a daily basis, and did all the chores, even those that Vector usually took care of. Vector seemed to enjoy having what was essentially a servant, but he didn't show it too often.

Espio was also extremely apologetic, begging for forgiveness at every possible opportunity. It got to the point where Vector told him to just drop the subject. Espio couldn't tell if it was because the crocodile was sick of the apologies and sick of thinking about that night, or if he was hesitantly forgiving him. Either way, the chameleon relented and stopped bringing it up.

The chameleon started to believe he would never get Vector back after what he'd done. He then vowed to get over the crocodile no matter what it took.

But it proved impossible.

The crocodile permeated his thoughts at every moment. He couldn't meditate because it was impossible to clear his mind. He dreamed of Vector almost every night.

He would see Vector doing commonplace things, and fall in love with the crocodilian anew each time. The way he walked. The way he pronounced things, with his gruff voice. The way he bobbed his head while listening to music.

Espio pined for Vector constantly. It got so bad that he couldn't think of anything else.

How he longed to be held by the crocodile once more.

How could he live without him?

Espio sighed, trying to clear his mind. He was lying in bed, with a book open on his chest. He picked it up and attempted to read. His mind kept wandering. Charmy was reading quietly as well, although the bee could actually focus on his book, unlike Espio.

The chameleon got up and went out to the living room to watch TV. Vector was sitting on the couch. The chameleon stopped in his tracks, about to turn around and go back in the room.

Vector spotted him. "Ya can sit with me, Esp. I ain't gonna bite."

As much as he wanted to be near the crocodilian, Espio could tell it would be extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't exactly leave now, however, so he obliged and sat down next to Vector, trying to sit close, but not too close.

The chameleon swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "What's on?" Espio squeaked, hardly able to form words.

"Baseball."

"Ah."

The awkwardness was so strong, it was almost tangible.

Espio found sports dreadfully boring, but he dared not attempt to change the channel. He slouched and put his head against his hand, ready for another long night.

The pair sat in silence. Minutes crept by, then hours.

"Okay, let's just get it over with." Vector said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"We gotta talk about the elephant in the room."

"What is there to even talk about?" Espio sighed.

"It's obvious things are still pretty damn awkward between us, for a while now. And it's buggin' me, if only for the fact that I can only take so much uncomfortable silence. Look, you were a dick but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hate yer guts forever. We should at least try to be nice to each other, so that maybe sometime we can get back to the way things were."

"I don't think things can ever be the same between us." Espio looked down at his lap.

"Don't be a drama queen." Vector poked him. "Hey, look at me. Can't we at least try to be friends?"

"I guess..."

"That's the spirit." Vector turned his attention back to the television.

"Vector?"

"Wassup?"

"I'm... really sorry. Again."

"Quit apologizin'. What's done is done."

They watched TV for a few more hours. They were still relatively quiet, but they conversed casually during some moments. Espio felt relieved that he could talk to Vector again, even if things still felt somewhat strained between them.

After a while, Espio felt suddenly exhausted and went to bed. It was so early that Charmy was still awake, but he fell asleep quickly nevertheless.

* * *

The chameleon woke up in the middle of the night and could not fall back asleep for the life of him. Groaning quietly, he got out of bed and tiptoed to the door, which was still open. He saw Vector, still sitting on the couch.

Espio turned invisible, one of his special skills. He quietly leaned against the door frame, watching Vector.

The crocodilian seemed sad, his vermilion eyes fixated on the television, but seemingly not taking anything in, as if he were lost in thought.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me,_ Espio pondered. The harsh light of the TV lit up Vector's face, his eyes glistening. _He looks really depressed..._ thought Espio. The chameleon knew Vector wasn't an emotional type, and to think that he had made Vector feel that way made Espio's heart ache.

He wondered whether to talk to Vector or leave him alone. Espio stood there for minutes, his stomach in knots, trying to decide what to do.

Then he watched Vector get up and go toward his room, either forgetting or not bothering to turn off the TV. The crocodile stopped walking for a moment, looking confused. He probably could feel Espio's presence in the room, despite being unable to see him. Vector shrugged and entered his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

_Well, I've missed my chance... what if he missed me and was willing to get back together? No, probably not..._ Espio's head was beginning to hurt from thinking too much.

The chameleon went back to his bed, grabbed his blanket and brought it out to the couch, where he sprawled out in front of the television. The couch was still warm from Vector and carried a trace of his unforgettable scent, a mixture of his natural, clean smell as well as his cologne, which Espio loved. The purple reptile inhaled deeply. A mixture of depression, wistfulness and pleasure accompanied the scent, as memories of their time together flowed through his mind like a river.

Turning his attention to the TV, he realized sports were still on.

_At least I won't have any trouble falling asleep..._

* * *

**See, I told you things would get SLIGHTLY better :)**


	15. The Plans

Espio and Vector were sitting at the kitchen table, looking over the month's bills.

"Oy... money's gettin' tight again." Vector rubbed his temples.

"Yeah. I wish we would get some work soon," Espio replied, without looking up from the mountain of paper in front of him. Things had gotten progressively less awkward between him and the crocodile, which was a relief for both of them.

Suddenly, Charmy flew into the room. "Guys! We have a case!"

Vector perked up. "Really? From who?"

"Whom," Espio corrected.

"Shaddap." Vector flicked Espio's snout, causing the chameleon to blush.

"It's from Tails!" Charmy said.

"What could he want?" Espio wondered aloud.

"I dunno, he said to meet him at his workshop and he'll tell us then," replied Charmy.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Vector said, getting up from the kitchen table.

The trio headed out.

* * *

Getting off the train from Station Square, the Chaotix headed into the Mystic Ruins where Tails' workshop was located. They saw him standing on his porch, waving as they approached.

"Thanks for meeting me here, guys," Tails said, smiling.

"No problemo. Wassup little guy?" Vector replied.

"Okay, this is going to sound a little odd, but... well, I want you to investigate a couple of my friends. Specifically, Sonic and Amy."

"What, do ya think they're doin' it in secret or somethin'?" Vector asked.

"Vector!" Espio said.

"What? It's an honest question."

Tails laughed. "No, it's not that. Basically, the two of them have been acting extremely weird lately, and they've been avoiding me. When I do get to see them, they act dodgy and try to get away."

Espio frowned. He wondered why Sonic and Amy would want to avoid Tails; from what he knew, Sonic and Tails were almost inseparable and Amy was on good terms with the fox as well. He hoped it wasn't going to involve some sort of friendship or relationship drama - he'd had enough of that to last a lifetime already.

"So, basically, we gotta follow them around and see what they're up to?" Charmy enquired.

"Yep, if that's not too much trouble," replied the twin-tailed fox.

"We'll be back before ya know it." Vector nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Vector. Did you give Miss Vanilla the flower yet?" Tails said.

Vector turned red. "Oh, erm, yeah, I did!" He said.

"Did she like it?" The fox asked.

"Um, yeah, she did."

"That's good." Tails grinned.

The group left Tails, making their way back to the train station.

"What was that all about?" Espio asked.

"Er... that flower I gave you. I told Tails it was for Vanilla, so I wouldn't have to explain... ya know."

"Hm? No, I don't know," Espio lied.

"C'mon, Esp, don't make me say it..." Vector pleaded.

"Why did he need to know about the flower anyway?" Espio asked.

"Because he's the one who took me to Little Planet, on his plane."

Espio looked away. He didn't really want to think about the flower. It was beautiful, but it held such painful memories. He didn't say anything more.

* * *

Vector, Charmy and Espio travelled through Station Square, looking for some sign of either of the hedgehogs. It wasn't long before they came across the blue blur himself, Sonic.

"Yo, guys! Fancy meeting you here! What's up?" Sonic grinned.

"Nothin' much, we were just lookin' for yeh actually," Vector replied.

"Oh?" Sonic tilted his head to the side.

"Tails says you're avoiding him, and he wanted us to find out why," Espio said.

"Um..." the blue hedgehog suddenly looked guilty. "Would ya look at the time, I gotta get going! See you guys later!" Sonic looked at his wrist while he said it, even though he wasn't wearing a watch. Squeezing past the trio, he rushed off in the other direction.

"Drat... I guess we gotta follow him," Vector sighed. But just as they began to, Sonic turned his head and saw them following. He started running at his full speed, easily losing them.

"Darn it!" Charmy pouted.

"We should have expected that. He IS the fastest thing alive, after all." Espio remarked.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with Amy," Vector said.

* * *

They found Amy without too much trouble. The pink hedgehog was walking down the street with a bag full of groceries in her arms.

"Oh, hi again, Espio! And Charmy and Vector!" Amy smiled.

"Hey... Rosie," Vector said, in a voice that almost sounded... flirtatious.

Espio looked up at him and frowned. He didn't even think Vector was into hedgehogs, let alone Amy.

"Rosie? No one's called me that in years," Amy giggled. "What's up, you guys?"

"Okay, please don't run away when we ask you this," Espio said.

"Huh?" Amy was confused.

"Are you avoiding Tails?" Charmy asked.

"Oh, so he did notice... Darn." Amy looked down at her feet.

"Why?" Espio enquired.

"Well, you see..." Amy began. "Wait, let's at least go to my house before I explain. These groceries are kinda heavy."

Vector held out his arms. "May I?"

Amy giggled again. "Thanks."

Espio sighed to himself.

* * *

They finally got to Amy's apartment.

"Where can I put these?" Vector asked, referring to the bag of groceries.

"Oh, anyplace, on that counter there I guess."

Amy's home was small, but cozy, and very pink. The Chaotix sat down on her couch while she took a seat in a chair next to it.

"So, you were gonna tell us why you and Sonic have been acting weird around Tails," Vector said.

"Well... can you keep a secret?"

Keeping it secret would mean they couldn't collect on the information from Tails. Espio was about to speak when Vector suddenly answered.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Espio scowled.

"Well, to put it simply, we've been planning a surprise party for his birthday!" Amy beamed.

"Really? That's it?" Charmy asked.

"Yep. We didn't want to spoil it, so we've been kinda avoiding him. I feel bad, but he'll realize why we've been doing it once the party comes around." Amy leaned forward in the chair. "Actually, we were gonna invite you guys. We just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

"Aww. Yer sure a loudmouth like me won't spoil the party?" Vector said, leaning toward her.

Espio wanted to facepalm, but that would be too obvious, so he did it mentally.

"Nah, it's gonna be a blast! I hope you guys can come!" Amy seemed to notice Espio's looks of annoyance, but didn't say anything.

"Well, in that case, we should probably be go-" Espio began.

"Wait! You guys should totally stay for supper! I'm making lasagna!"

"Mmm, sounds good!" Vector said.

Espio sighed inwardly. "Sounds great."

"I love lasagna!" Charmy chimed in.

"I'll get started now. Espio, you're a good cook, right? Mind helping me?" Amy turned to him.

"Certainly." Espio hoped to keep the hedgehog away from his crocodile.

* * *

Espio and Amy chatted while they prepared the meal. Well, Amy did most of the talking. Espio mostly nodded, until she said something that caught his attention.

"So... is there something going on between you and Vector?" Amy asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Espio's cheeks burned as they reddened.

"Last time I talked to you, you looked uncomfortable when I brought him up. And all day today, you looked irritated whenever he said something. Are you guys, like, fighting or something? Hope I'm not prying, but you know, I am a bit curious since you two are usually the best of friends. I didn't ask Vector, because he's honestly kinda intimidating."

Espio's stomach was in knots as he wondered what to say. Suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We... we... we were... you know..."

"No, I don't know. What?" Amy tilted her head.

"...lovers."

Amy's eyes widened. "What?"

"We were in love. You know, like hugging and kissing. I know you probably think it's weird and disgusting, since we're both male, but..."

"Wait, I DON'T think it's weird or disgusting. I'm just surprised!" Amy leaned out of the kitchen and looked at Vector, who gave her a sleazy smile. She went back to Espio. "Vector? Really?"

"W-what? Is there something wrong with him?" Espio looked insulted.

"No! No! I-I... he's just a little too... large for my tastes." Amy looked embarassed. "He's cute... I guess... in a kinda gruff way..." The hedgehog tried to sound sincere, but failed entirely. "Still, no one compares to my darling Sonic."

"It's okay," Espio replied. "Those are the things I love about him." He blushed faintly.

"That's so... adorable!" Amy held her hands together. "You guys make the cutest couple!"

"Made," Espio corrected her.

"You broke up?" Amy's smile faded.

"Yeah. It was my fault." Espio frowned.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Amy hugged him. She could see how hurt the chameleon looked. "Wait, maybe I have an idea... do you want him back?"

"Do I? I would give my life to be with him." Espio sighed.

"Okay, I think I can help you with that, but it will require some alone time between me and him," Amy said.

"What do you mean?"

Amy made sure Vector wasn't within earshot, and began explaining her plan to Espio as they finished making the lasagna.

* * *

"Yum! That was the best lasagna I ever had!" Vector rubbed his scaly belly with delight.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Amy said. "So are you guys gonna be at the party next week?" She winked at Espio.

"Most definitely." Vector inadvertently burped, blushing. The rest of the group chuckled.

"Does Vector speak for all of you?" Amy said.

"He tries to all the time," Espio teased.

"Hmmph. She was talkin' about the party. And yeah, I do speak for all of ya. Cause if you two don't come with me, I'll be lonely." Vector blushed lightly, realizing how sappy that sounded after he said it.

"How could you be lonely with me around?" Amy asked innocently.

Vector's cheeks turned bright red, but he said nothing.

"Well, we really should get going. It's almost time for Charmy to go to bed," Espio remarked.

"Aww," Charmy pouted.

Amy saw them to the door. One by one they left, with Vector in the front and Espio trailing behind.

"Bye, you guys!" The pink hedgehog waved. "And Espio..." she added, as he walked past her, "good luck."

Espio turned to look at his new friend and confidant. "Same to you," the chameleon said, smiling faintly.

* * *

They caught the train to Tails' workshop, and notified him that they couldn't find anything out about his friends.

"Oh well... thanks for trying, anyway." Tails frowned. "I'm sure they have their reasons. Anyway, here's your payment."

"Wha? We can't accept this, Tails! We didn't solve your case!" Vector said.

"Please, take it." Tails smiled gracefully.

"Nah, we'd feel too bad. We can manage without the extra cash. We only take payment if we actually solve the case, and it wouldn't be fair to ya if we took yer money." Vector shook his head.

"Well, if you say so... I guess I'll see you guys later. Thanks a lot for trying, really." Tails waved as the Chaotix ran to catch the last train back to the city.

"Well, tonight was a bust," Charmy said. "No money, even though we actually solved the case. And Tails still feels bad."

"Hey, at least we got a free meal!" Vector grinned, patting his stomach.

"Among other things..." Espio thought.

* * *

**What are Espio and Amy up to? :O Tune in next time to find out, same bat-time, same bat-fanfic!**


	16. The Party

Espio was in bed, tucked under the covers as the morning sun rose, tinting the sky with pastels. His eyes opened slowly as the chameleon stretched luxuriously, feeling refreshed after a long sleep.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 7:00 AM.

Yawning, he felt that fleeting feeling that comes when one has something to look forward to, but can't recall what. He pondered for a moment before realizing - today was Tails' birthday.

_I'm going to make him love me again._

The chameleon was thinking of Vector, of course, rather than the fox. His and Vector's return to the status quo of their friendship, combined with his chat with Amy the other day, had filled him with cautious optimism. He was smiling again, and it was nice.

Espio got out of bed, noting that Charmy was still asleep. The reptile quietly exited his room and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The door was ajar, and he pushed it open only to see Vector standing in front of the sink, totally naked with a toothbrush in his mouth. Espio's eyes widened and he blushed, trying to avert his gaze from the crocodilian's lower body, which proved to be a Herculean effort.

The crocodile noticed Espio. "Oh. Mornin' Esp." Then he looked down at his nude lower body, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Oops."

"S-sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'll... wait in the living room." Espio began to back out of the room, embarrassed.

Vector shook his head. "Nah, ya can come in. Not like it's anything yeh haven't seen before, heh."

Espio didn't know what to make of this, but he certainly wasn't going to turn down such an opportunity. Sliding over next to Vector, he grabbed his own toothbrush, applied the toothpaste and began brushing, the disgusting taste of morning dissipating as mint took over. Then something crossed his mind and he spat into the sink.

"Why... exactly are you nude from the waist down?" The chameleon tried not to blush.

"I was about to take a shower, gimme a break." Vector rubbed his eyes, Espio sneaking a glance at his body while the crocodilian couldn't see.

"Shall I go in THERE with you, too?"

"Hah. You'd like that, wouldn't ya." The crocodile turned on the shower, letting it warm up. Espio stared at his rear end as he did so.

"No... I was merely mocking you."

"Yeah right. Ya know ya want some'a this." Vector grabbed at his groin lewdly.

Espio's face burned. "Shut up." He looked away.

Vector grabbed him suddenly, pulling the chameleon to him, before pushing Espio down, until the smaller reptile's head was in front of his crotch.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Espio's heart was pounding.

"I'm givin' ya the privelege of serving me until the shower's over."

"Who says I-" Espio began.

"Yer gonna do it and yer gonna like it," Vector interrupted, a smug grin on his face. "And maybe if yer good, you'll get a reward."

* * *

"How was that a 'reward'? I'm not going to be able to walk properly for a week!"

"Shaddap. You loved it."

"Not true... I was expecting you to give me something, not use me in a different way!"

"I did give ya somethin'."

"Yeah, a limp."

"Well from all the mess I had to clean up, I'd say I gave yeh somethin' else."

"You're despicable. I'm not just some toy you can use however you want."

"I don't recall any complainin' when it was happening..."

The chameleon blushed and clenched his teeth. Espio felt humiliated... yet excited at the same time. He decided to take a risk. Espio moved in to kiss the crocodile.

Vector pushed him away. "Whoa. I told ya this was a one time thing."

"But..."

"Enough about yer butt. I get horny in the mornings, and it's been a while since I've had any fun. But that was as far as it goes."

"You're a pig!"

"Nope, crocodile."

"Argh!" Espio stormed out of the bathroom. Then he quickly rushed back in. "I forgot my clothes..."

Vector was chuckling smugly the entire time.

* * *

Espio avoided Vector for the rest of the day, not wanting to be embarrassed any further.

Even if he slightly enjoyed it.

Standing in the kitchen, making lunch for himself, the chameleon reflected. Something about being bossed around by that crocodile gave Espio a knot in his stomach. Not the bad kind of knot... the sort that made him feel alive; some kind of excitement that felt wrong, yet right all at once. Vector was taking revenge on Espio for hurting him, and the chameleon hated to admit to himself that he wanted it.

_Stop thinking like this... he's a scumbag._ Espio thought for a second. _No, he's not... he just knows how to push my buttons. And he REALLY pushes them._

"Somethin' on yer mind, Esp?"

Espio nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

"Vector!" He turned around to face the reptile, who towered over him.

"Oy, you look like you saw a ghost. What's on yer mind?"

"N-nothing..."

Vector looked at him for a second, and then a faint, knowing smile appeared on his face. "Heh." He walked past the chameleon to rummage through the fridge.

Espio flushed angrily. "You are a colossal jerk, Vector."

Vector stepped back to Espio, slowly invading his personal space. "Am I really a jerk, or do you just hate how easily I can get under your skin?" The crocodile got closer with each word, until his face was right up against Espio's, their snouts pressed together, Vector's eyes looking into Espio's defiantly.

The chameleon was the most saturated shade of red possible by the time Vector moved away. He said nothing and watched Vector's perfect body slink away, victorious once again.

Espio scowled. _That bastard is so full of himself right now,_ he thought. _Why is that so sexy?_

* * *

They spent the rest of the day getting ready for the party. Finally, at around 3:00 PM, the Chaotix left, heading to the park where Tails' surprise party was to be held.

Amy was there, and so were Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese. The trio were greeted by their acquaintances as they walked toward the large grassy area, everyone else sitting at a picnic table with a cake in the middle.

"Ugh, I'm gettin' déjà vu," said Vector.

"I'm sure Time Eater isn't going to show up again," Espio replied.

"But if he does, I'll kick his ass!" Charmy added.

"Charmy! Where did you learn to talk like that?" Espio scolded.

"Vector..." Charmy looked down at his feet.

Espio looked up at the crocodile, who was avoiding his gaze. "Vector! You should know better than to swear around Charmy."

"Sorry..." Vector pouted cutely.

They got to the picnic table and sat down, catching up with Sonic and Knuckles and chatting idly with Amy and Cream. Then they saw a familiar figure approaching. It was Tails.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

Tails was beaming, looking slightly embarassed. "You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"'Course we did," Sonic replied, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, pal."

They sang "Happy Birthday" as Tails sat in front of the cake, looking joyful. He blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Oh, Espio!" Tails said, remembering something. "Can you guys come over here?"

The Chaotix approached Tails.

"I understand now why you said you didn't get any information. I can't believe you turned down my money just so I would get to be surprised... you guys really are great. You have definitely earned your payment and so much more. Here," Tails said with a smile, pulling out his wallet. "I insist."

"Thanks, Tails!" Charmy said, beaming.

"Thank you," Espio smiled. "We appreciate it."

Vector took the money and pocketed it. "Yeah, thanks buddy."

The group laughed and talked for a while, playing games and having plain, lighthearted fun. A blindfolded Tails was busy trying to hit a piñata when Espio noticed Amy and Vector standing away from the crowd, having some sort of conversation. They were both laughing, and Amy put her hand on Vector's arm, apparently squeezing his muscles. The chameleon noticed Vector would occasionally glance over at him, which Espio pretended not to notice.

Espio smiled. Hopefully the plan would work, but for now he was going to focus on enjoying the party, even though it was hard to keep his mind in the present.

Sonic and Knuckles were bickering, like always, while Cream tried to stop them. Eventually, they chuckled and made up. That pair had a habit of arguing, but it never stuck - they might get into a fight, but in the end they were great friends.

Cream mostly talked to Tails and Charmy, both of whom looked a little jealous when the other was getting more attention. Espio smiled. _Puppy love,_ he thought. His mind went back to the crocodile he yearned for.

Later on, Amy and Vector rejoined the group.

"How did it go?" Espio whispered.

"I did my best. The rest is up to you," she replied.

The party went on for hours, everyone enjoying themselves immensely. Eventually, though, it had to end, as it was beginning to get dark.

Tails bid the Chaotix farewell as they left. He, Sonic and Amy intended to walk Cream to her house, while Knuckles returned to his guardian duties on Angel Island.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Vector said, as they walked home.

"You didn't have to eat that much," Espio retorted.

"Hey! Only an idiot turns down free food, especially when we're this poor."

Charmy yawned.

"You must be tuckered out, Charmy. We'll get you into bed when we get home," Espio said.

"Aww..." The bee was too tired to protest.

Espio stole a glance at Vector, but the crocodile was looking at him too, so they both looked away awkwardly. Espio had noticed Vector eyeing him more often after Amy'd had her little chat with him.

"Espio?" Charmy said.

"What is it?" Espio asked.

"Why are you walking like that?"

Vector snickered before bursting into laughter. Espio just stared at him with a look that could kill.

* * *

When they got home, Espio put Charmy to bed and then stretched out on the couch. Flipping on the television, he tried to look as nonchalant as possible when Vector came into the living room.

He could feel the crocodile's eyes on him.

"Can I join yeh?" Vector said.

"Certainly," Espio replied.

The chameleon waited for Vector to profess his love for him again.

"What're ya watchin'?" Vector said.

"Infomercials. There's nothing else on."

_Any time now._

"Meh, sounds kinda boring. Maybe I'll just go to sleep."

"This early? You're really getting old, Vector," Espio replied, thinking quickly.

"Whaaaa?"

Espio moved to a new plan - tease Vector mercilessly until he got SOME kind of reaction.

"Can't you understand me without your hearing aid? Do I need to shout?" Espio taunted.

"Why you little... I ain't old! I'm only a couple years older than you!"

"Psh. Whatever you say, geezer."

"Argh!" Vector growled and leapt on top of Espio, pinning his arms down. "You little bastard... I AM older than you, and you should learn to respect your elders."

Espio squirmed, looking defiant. "Who's getting under whose skin now?"

"Dammit, Espio, I'm gonna teach you who's boss around here if it takes me all night," Vector growled, his bedroom eyes lighting up.

Espio's eyes widened when he realized Vector's meaning.

* * *

"Vector, you can't just screw me whenever you want if you're not going to have a relationship."

The pair were lying in the crocodile's bed, basking in the afterglow.

"I can't help but notice you never voice your concerns until after the romp is over."

Espio said nothing, blushing with embarrassment.

Vector sighed. "Look. I don't want a relationship because it was pretty much a trainwreck whenever things got bad last time."

"I-I didn't say I wanted a relationship, I said it was inappropriate for you to-"

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me! I never agreed to this!" Espio pulled the blanket up, hiding his nudity.

"Methinks ya doth protest too much." Vector pinched the chameleon's cheek, causing him to blush more.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I enjoy makin' ya squirm. Both literally and figuratively. It's sexy knowin' I have yeh wrapped around my finger and I can make ya do whatever I want."

"T-that's not true at all! The only reason you can make me do anything is because you're gigantic and can carry me in one arm!"

"Really. Yer not enjoyin' this at all."

"N-no," Espio lied.

"Was the 'oh Vector, oh Vector, please don't stop' all an act, then?" The crocodile mockingly imitated Espio's voice.

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, little Espio is mad, is he?"

"Vector, you condescending bastard..." Espio tried to pin the crocodile down.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Vector said. Rolling over, he easily restrained Espio. "How many times do I need to dominate yeh before you lose yer attitude?"

"Don't you dare," Espio hissed.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Vector moved in close.

"Vector!" The smaller reptile tried to wiggle himself free.

Espio felt the crocodile's tongue trail sloppily along his neck and the side of his face, his scales now glistening with saliva. His body felt uncomfortably warm, his cheeks flushing.

"Not again," the chameleon groaned.

Vector flipped him over easily, the chameleon making a minimum of resistance. Espio grimaced at the pain he felt soon after, which only lasted a moment; it was replaced quite quickly by unwanted pleasure.

"I... hate... you..." Espio panted, lying on his stomach. The crocodile was on top of him, his weight easily pinning the smaller reptile.

"Shh... Just relax and enjoy yer temporary Vector privileges," the larger reptile whispered, his massive body writhing.

Espio bit into the pillow, unable to form a coherent argument anymore. He didn't even respond to the name-calling and dirty talk as the crocodile "punished" him.

Vector remained on top of him after he finished, half an hour later. His body was radiating heat. "Now what were ya sayin' before?"

Espio couldn't see his face, but he knew the crocodile had a smug smile on again. He said nothing.

"Well, if ya don't have anything else to say, ya better get off to yer room, unless ya wanna stay here and risk bein' preyed upon in yer sleep by the big, bad crocodile." Vector rolled off of him.

Espio knew if he went to his room he would have the moral high ground. But temptation prevented his movement.

"Heh..." Vector laughed quietly, pulling the chameleon into a cuddle and nibbling on his cheek before they drifted off.

* * *

**Sorry for such a steamy chapter... my mind's been in the gutter thanks to a certain other Vecpio fic :p**


	17. The Challenge

The forceful advances of the crocodile continued for weeks. Espio protested on occasion, but he took what little intimacy he could get. It was, without a doubt, the most confusing point of his relationship with Vector.

Espio started to feel uneasy as the weeks went by. Vector still didn't love him, and it appeared that the chameleon's plan with Amy had failed. He wanted a legitimate relationship, not a chain of sordid, humiliating events that inevitably left him feeling satisfied but dirty.

Espio was grappling for any small excuse to be alone with Vector. Not because of the... things they did (well, perhaps partially), but because he wanted to somehow make Vector love him. All attempts were unsuccessful.

The chameleon was beginning to feel lonelier and lonelier. He decided to visit Amy and see what she had to say.

* * *

"You mean it didn't work?" the pink hedgehog said, setting some tea down on the coffee table as Espio slumped on the couch.

"Well, we've been sleeping together almost every night," Espio sighed.

"So... it DID work?" Amy was baffled.

"Not exactly. I think you made me appear more attractive, but he doesn't want to get back together - he just wants a plaything."

Amy blushed slightly. "That's... strange."

"What exactly did you say to him?"

"Well, I flirted with him a bit to get his guard down, and then I sort of... acted like I wanted to date you. I asked if you were available, what you liked, and threw in a ton of compliments about you."

"And what did he say?"

"When I asked if you were single, he looked kind of half-hurt, half-angry, but he tried to hide it. He told me you were, and said that you were into strong, intimidating individuals who would put you in your place-"

"Hah! What an ego he has," Espio interrupted. "Sorry. Go on."

"So yeah, he said that, and whenever I complimented you, he would agree, but he got this distant look in his eyes, like he was thinking of something... speaking of his eyes, I have to admit - his eyes are pretty."

"They are... I bet if he heard you say that, he'd be all 'Rawr! My eyes ain't pretty! They're manly!'" Espio tried to mimic Vector's deep voice. Amy broke into hysterics.

When the pink hedgehog's laughter subsided, she said, "I'm really sorry that it's still not working. But give it time!" She sipped at her tea. "Let's be honest: If he's that quick to get into your pants, then I'm sure there must be SOMETHING there." Amy paused, then realized what she had said. "I mean... there must be something between you two. Not that there's something in your pants, which I'm sure there is." They both laughed.

"You have no idea how good it is to have a friend other than him, Amy. Charmy is more of a son, or a little brother to me, and Vector is the only other person I've really socialized with all these years. Mighty's off doing god-knows-what, Knuckles is always on Angel Island... and I don't really know anyone else well enough to talk to."

"Aww! You're such a sweetie, Espio. If you weren't gay, I JUST might drop Sonic and ask you out instead! But probably not." Amy giggled.

They talked for a while longer. Finishing his tea, Espio bid her goodbye and headed back home.

As he walked back, he reflected on the conversation. _"Give it time!"_ He'd already given it weeks. Espio didn't want to wait any longer. But what if that screwed things up? At least he was getting a shred of intimacy from Vector. He didn't want to lose everything again. _Good things come to those who wait,_ he thought.

* * *

The old adage proved to be wrong, however. Nothing came, at least not figuratively. After another two months of soulless escapades with Vector, the chameleon decided he'd had enough. That night, he was going to get Vector back.

It was a new morning, and Espio needed all the time he could spare to get ready. Taking a long shower, he scrubbed himself from top to bottom until his scales nearly sparkled. He brushed his teeth for a full ten minutes, found his most fetching outfit, and prepared to woo Vector.

The crocodile came out of his room around 2:00 PM, having stayed up late the night before (Espio knew, because he had been in the room with Vector at the time). The chameleon had already prepared lunch by the time Vector was showered, and set three plates down at the kitchen table. He'd made sandwiches. He would have prepared something more elaborate, but it wasn't dinnertime yet, so there would be time for that later.

Vector and Charmy didn't need any persuasion to come to the kitchen. As the trio sat and ate their food, Espio made plans in his head.

"Man, Esp, I can never get over your food. It's the best," Vector said between bites.

"It's nothing. Just sandwiches," Espio replied, with his usual modesty.

"Shaddap. You should become a chef and go on TV," the crocodilian grinned.

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed.

Espio tried not to look too flattered. If Vector liked these, he'd love dinner.

And when dinner came around, the chameleon was proven right. He'd prepared a pineapple-glazed ham, mashed potatoes, and mashed turnip and carrots, with a steaming apple pie for dessert. He had sent Charmy to Cream's so he wouldn't be disturbed that night.

Vector finished his meal and let out a loud sigh. "Oh god, Espio. I'm falling in love again, ya sneaky bastard." Vector's cheeks were turning bright pink.

Espio watched the crocodile from across the kitchen table. "Don't say things you don't mean."

Vector paused. "Ya wanna go to the bedroom?"

The time had come. Espio would have to gather all his strength and willpower to get through this part. If he slept with Vector, the crocodile would be satisfied and all Espio's work would be in vain.

"Nah. I was thinking of taking a walk, actually."

"Oh, come on. Ya know ya can't resist me."

"Don't be silly, Vector. Of course I can."

"Oh really?" Vector shifted into an odd position in his chair, and Espio wondered what he was up to.

Espio's eyes widened as he suddenly felt the answer. Vector's foot was under the table, and it was doing something that made the chameleon blush. Vector flashed a lewd grin.

_That bastard._

Espio clenched his teeth. This was going to be difficult; he was already starting to feel hot all over. He should have gotten up sooner - if he stood up now, it would be obvious to Vector that the crocodilian's little scheme had worked, and Espio would lose his chance. Espio tried to think of a way to get out of this. Then it hit him.

_Two can play at this game._

Without changing his expression, the chameleon gently grabbed Vector's foot, kneading it with his hands. As his fingers traced along the crocodilian's paw, Vector let out a surprised groan.

"Rrrr... that feels good..."

Espio continued to massage Vector's foot, caressing the sole, the toes, the ankles, before moving up his leg. Vector shivered and moaned happily. The chameleon got up from his seat and moved behind Vector, massaging his shoulders, and then tracing his palms along the reptile's broad chest. Vector's face was reddening and he was beginning to squirm. Then he grabbed Espio's hands roughly, restraining him.

"I see what yer doin'. And I just can't allow that."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Espio quickly managed to get his hands free. Now the true challenge began.

Vector stumbled out of the chair, lunging for Espio. The chameleon dodged him and rushed to Vector's bedroom, fumbling through his dresser drawer for two particular objects, and finding them just before Vector got in there. He hid them behind his back and got on the bed, inconspicuously shoving them under the pillow.

"Rrrr..." Vector growled. "Puttin' up a fight tonight, are yeh?"

"I told you, I don't want to do this."

"Yeah, right. I can see it in yer eyes - yer practically dyin' for some crocodile lovin'."

Espio said nothing, waiting for Vector to make his move. The crocodilian leapt onto the bed, and Espio rolled out of the way, grabbing the hidden items under the pillow. Vector turned around on his back, and Espio grabbed his arm. Before the larger reptile could react, his arm was handcuffed to the bedpost.

"H-hey! You little! What do yeh think yer doin'!?"

Espio quickly ran over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Vector's other arm, attaching the other pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs. The crocodile struggled against him, but Espio managed to finally handcuff his second arm to the bedpost on the other side.

"E-Esp... W-what are you doing? Lemme g-go..." Vector pleaded.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to do it to me, but not for me to do the same to you?"

"E-er..." Vector bit his lip. "Please, lemme go, we can do it tenderly this time, I promise!"

"I don't want it roughly, tenderly or any other way. You're not weaselling out of this, croc." Espio climbed on top of Vector, licking along his chest, and then his neck, and then his cheek. Vector shivered underneath him, blushing profusely.

"Mrrff... Stoppit..."

Espio continued, forcing a deep kiss. The crocodilian squirmed, but his tongue moved along with Espio's. The chameleon pulled away after a moment.

"E-Esp... please..."

"Please what? Please keep going? All right then."

"N-no! Aargh," Vector groaned.

"Wait right here." Espio got off the bed, and dug through the drawers some more. Vector's eyes widened, knowing what was in the dresser.

"Hmm... what do we have here? A blindfold? That's nice." Espio came over and tied it around Vector's head, leaving the crocodilian blind.

"Espio... p-please... let yer poor buddy go..." Vector's begging was sounding more forced by the second. Espio could tell he was starting to get excited, though he'd never admit it.

"Oh, look! That handkerchief you gagged me with before." Espio brought it out and tied it. "You don't need to talk. I'm sure you'll be making other sounds soon, anyway."

"Mmmph!" Vector struggled to no avail.

"Let's get this over with. I don't really feel like doing this, but you're obviously so eager. I'm doing this for you, you know. I can tell you want it."

Vector just let out muffled noises through the handkerchief.

Espio teased Vector until the crocodile was nearly mad. But he wasn't going to satisfy him. He stopped abruptly, removing the various restraints. All he said to Vector was, "I think I've made my point." Espio left the room.

Sitting on the couch, he waited for Vector to leave the room. After ten minutes and still no sign of him, Espio realized he must have driven the crocodile so crazy that he'd had to take care of things himself after Espio left. The chameleon smiled to himself, feeling a bit guilty, but mostly triumphant.

Finally, after ten more minutes, he heard the door open and saw Vector slink out, his tail between his legs. His cheeks were still pink.

"Are you ready to go for a walk with me now?" Espio asked, looking serene.

"F-fine..." Vector looked down at his feet.

Espio got up and grabbed his jacket. "Don't forget to wash your hands."

* * *

The pair strolled through the city, the stars twinkling overhead. It was pleasantly cool outside. Vector was silent for a long while.

"Fantasizing about earlier?" Espio said smugly.

"Shut up." Vector scowled.

They walked in silence for a bit longer, eventually getting to the city boundaries, and the path that led through the woods to their old shack.

"Want to visit, for old times' sake?" Espio asked.

"Sure." Vector was warming up to him again after his recent humiliation.

"It's quite a lovely night," Espio remarked, gazing up at the sky.

"Yeah..." Vector said.

They finally came to the shack. Espio opened the door and held it for Vector.

"This brings back memories," Vector said.

"Good, or bad?" Espio enquired.

"Little bit of both. Mostly good, though."

Espio sat down on the bottom bunk of their old bed. Vector joined, sitting next to him.

"Vector... I wanted to talk to you. But you've been making it difficult," the chameleon sighed.

"What's up?" Vector looked into his eyes.

Espio looked away. "I... I simply can't go on without you."

Vector blushed. "You do have me."

"No, I don't!" Espio replied. "Not in the way I want."

"Esp-"

"Please, let me speak."

Vector nodded.

"Look... I admit that I was a bad partner to you before. But you must still feel SOMETHING for me! I can't lie anymore... I need you! Please take me back. I'll do anything..." Espio looked down at his shoes.

Vector was silent for a minute. He swallowed. "Esp, I..." The crocodile stood up and paced the small room. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why!?"

"Because I don't want to feel pain anymore! I don't want to fight with you, and I don't want to see either of us get hurt again!

"Vector, every couple fights sometimes!" Espio got up and walked over to him. "The power of a relationship is that it can stay strong, even through adversity!"

"But-"

"And you say you don't want either of us to be hurt, but I'm hurting! I'm hurting right now, and I have been ever since you left me!"

Vector sighed. "I..."

"I know I said terrible things to you. I can't apologize enough for that. If I could go back in time and fix things, I would, but it's not possible. But I can't just be your friend anymore. I can't live without you. I think about you every single day, and I dream about you every night. When you're not nearby, I feel empty. I never got over you, and I never will. If I let you slip away, I'll never forgive myself. If you say no, I'll beg you on my hands and knees. I'll do anything you want; I'll be anyone you want me to be. I've spent years wishing you were mine, and I only had you for a brief speck of time. But that short time was the most blissful part of my entire life." He could see Vector's eyes widening, his face blushing. "I know I've done some bad things, but everyone screws up sometimes! You've done bad things too, and I forgave you in the end. Can't you find it in that heart of yours to give me one more chance to make you the happiest crocodile who ever lived?"

The crocodile said nothing for a moment. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Espio by the arms, violently, and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Espio latched onto him, squeezing his sides. Their hot breath intermingled, their bodies inseparable. Vector's tail intertwined with Espio's as they held each other close.

They pulled away from the kiss at last, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," they said, simultaneously.

* * *

On the walk back home, the pair were holding hands, chatting up a storm. They were both so glad to be back together. But then Vector let go of Espio's hand and stopped walking.

"Esp, I gotta ask or this'll bug me forever. Did you really hate the... domination that much?"

"Y-yes," Espio lied.

"That time in the shower... it was stupid, and I wasn't gonna do it again. But then after Amy talked to me, I realized how much I still wanted you. But I didn't want to go back to a relationship and feel that pain again. So I compromised and decided to make it a purely... naughty relationship. The domination was fun, but I thought you liked it. At least, you seemed to. I feel bad now... I was kind of a jerk."

The chameleon hadn't intended to make Vector feel bad. Espio paused to consider his response. _He's going to stop doing it forever if you don't say something._

"Vector, what I'm going to say is painful, and I will probably deny it if you ever bring it up again." Espio looked down.

"What?"

"I... I liked it."

"You liked it?" Vector looked surprised.

"A lot. In fact, I loved it. You have no idea how crazy it drives me to be controlled. It fills me with rage, and yet it's cathartic. The fact that you can do whatever you want with me, and I have no say in the matter..." Espio shivered.

Vector blinked, dumbfounded. Then, a smile appeared on his face. "Ooh... that can certainly be arranged. My, yer a dirty little pervert," Vector snickered, looking quite pleased with himself.

Espio's head was spinning. "I am not."

"Yes you are. You like being pushed around, you little submissive. Lucky for you, you've got a big, sexy hunk of crocodile to fulfill your every dirty desire."

"Shut up," Espio blushed.

Vector's eyes lit up. Espio could tell he enjoyed this just as much. Suddenly the crocodile picked him up and put Espio over his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Takin' you home so I can teach yeh a lesson."

* * *

**Fun fact: The dinner that Espio prepared is the first, and favourite meal that my boyfriend served to me, minus the apple pie. Enjoy!**


	18. The Lazy Day

The pair arrived at the apartment, Vector closing the door behind them. He carried Espio to his room, shutting that door too.

"Let go of me already!" Espio clawed at Vector, though the crocodile's scales prevented injury.

"As ya wish." Vector dumped Espio on the bed, running to his dresser to grab the handcuffs. He fastened them while Espio attempted to get free, not bothering to flip the chameleon over, so that Espio was cuffed but lying on his stomach. The crocodilian climbed on top of the smaller one, breathing heavily as he tore off Espio's shirt. He ran a large palm along his lover's body, caressing him in a surprisingly gentle manner.

"What is this, tantric massage? You're getting soft in your old age," Espio insulted, struggling uselessly against the cuffs.

Vector growled. "So ya want it rough do you? Fine."

"I didn't say-"

The chameleon was cut off by Vector's sudden invasion.

"Ow, ow, OW! Argh..." Espio groaned, biting his lower lip.

"You'd think ya would be used to me by now," Vector mocked, blood rushing to his cheeks from the indirect compliment.

"I-I'll never get used to you. You're g-gigantic," Espio grunted.

"Hehe. You love it, you little slut."

"Shut your damn mouth." Espio could barely breathe with the crocodile's weight on top of him.

"Don't get uppity with me, slave." Vector shoved Espio's face into the pillow, making oxygen even more scarce.

"Mmmph!"

Vector pulled the chameleon's head up, allowing him to breathe again.

"You slimy bastard, let me go."

"Hah! Yer in no position to make demands, bitch." Vector thrusted rhythmically, eliciting moans from his partner.

"You son of a-"

Vector roughly jammed his fingers into the chameleon's mouth. "Shut the hell up, I never asked for your opinion."

Espio tried not to gag, the crocodile's claws lightly scratching the inside of his mouth. He grunted, trying to make sounds despite being unable to talk. Vector pounded harder in response, punishing him for his defiance.

"You like this, don't you. You love being treated like a dirty little whore."

Espio bit down hard on Vector's fingers, causing the crocodile to yelp in pain.

"You little goddamn son of a... you'll be sorry you did that."

Espio felt a tickle trailing up his leg. It didn't take him long to realize it was the tip of Vector's tail. As it advanced higher, his eyes widened.

"Let's see just how much you can take," Vector said, grinning. He removed his fingers and shoved Espio's face into the pillow again, so that when the crocodile's tail found its target, Espio's cry was muffled.

"Don't wanna wake Charmy, do you?" Vector growled in his most seductive voice.

Espio squirmed against his master, trying not to be conspicuous. Vector noticed anyway, and laughed mockingly.

* * *

A full hour later, the pair lay on their backs, gasping for breath. Vector grabbed Espio and pulled him close, nuzzling his lover with a gentle smile. "That... was fucking fun."

"No wonder Charmy's starting to swear, with that dirty mouth of yours," Espio panted.

"I don't think you, of all people, have any right to call someone dirty after that little romp."

"Shut the hell up." Espio realized what he'd said. "God dammit, now I'm cursing too!"

Vector snickered. "Can't blame ya for picking up my habits... I am kinda the whole package."

"Your ego is as big as your..." Espio decided not to finish his sentence, realizing it would inflate the aforementioned ego even more.

Vector rumbled, gently nibbling the side of Espio's neck. His lover nuzzled into him, blushing lightly, a serene smile on his face.

"Whatever I say to yeh... I love the hell outta ya, Esp." Vector gave him a sloppy lick.

"I love you too."

The pair lay in each other's arms, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

They awoke to a knock on the door, hours later. "Come in," Vector said, making sure the blankets were covering everything.

Charmy gingerly opened the bedroom door. Poking his head in, he saw the pair in bed together. "Vector, I was gonna ask you if you knew where Espio was, since he wasn't in our bedroom last night, but the answer is kinda obvious now."

Espio blushed slightly.

"Does this mean you guys are back together?" Charmy asked.

They nodded.

"Yaaaayyy!" Charmy flew over to give each of the reptiles a hug. "I'm so happy!"

The pair of reptiles looked at each other and smiled.

"Charmy," Vector said, "Do ya think you'd mind givin' us some alone time today? Not that we don't like ya, but the two of us have a lotta catchin' up to do."

"Aww, but you promised you would play with me today, Vector!"

"How about this. Give us today, and we'll do somethin' extra special tomorrow." Vector grinned. "Please?"

"All right. But it better be good!" The small bee shut the door behind him and buzzed away.

"Good job," Espio said. "How are you going to surprise him tomorrow?"

"I'll think of somethin'." Vector wrapped his arms around the chameleon. "But for now, all I wanna think about is you."

"Aww... you're adorable." Espio nuzzled into Vector's snout.

The crocodile blushed. "Am not. I told ya, I'm big and scary! Rawr!"

"So cute!" Espio squeezed the larger reptile.

"Dammit, Esp, do I have to show you how intimidating I can be again?"

Espio blushed. "M-maybe. You don't seem all that scary to me."

"Oh really?" Vector rolled over onto Espio's chest, pushing his snout against the chameleon's. He grinded his body subtly against Espio. "Last chance to take it back."

Espio squirmed. "Don't insult me. I can take whatever you can dish out." Immediately after he said it, he realized he might have bitten off more than he could chew.

Vector suddenly gave him a sloppy kiss, wriggling his tongue into the chameleon's mouth. He pulled away after a moment, blushing. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

After another romp, the pair were exhausted, especially Espio. They slept in all afternoon. Espio or Vector woke up on occasion and fooled around, sometimes when the other was still sleeping.

Finally, they were starting to feel sick of napping. Vector yawned, cuddling his partner. "Psst. Esp."

Espio stirred. "What is it?"

"I don't really feel like making anything for supper. Wanna order somethin'?"

"Sounds good to me. What are you thinking?"

Vector considered. "Pizza."

They both grinned, aware of the symbolism.

When the food finally arrived, they gave Charmy his pizza and let him eat it in his room, something they rarely did. They ate their own in their (shared, once again) bedroom, watching whatever was on the small TV. They had gotten a Hawaiian pizza, being one of the few flavours all three of the Chaotix liked.

Vector grabbed a new slice, having brought the box into their room. He brought it to Espio's face. The chameleon took a bite, blushing. He did the same to Vector, except he fed the pineapple slices to the crocodile, Vector nibbling on his finger when he could. Vector took a sip from the glass of soda he had on his bedside table, gulping it down. He then clumsily attempted to pour some in Espio's mouth, which only resulted in him spilling pop and ice all over the chameleon's chest and midsection.

"Argh! It's freezing!" Espio exclaimed. Then he looked at Vector, and they both burst into laughter.

"Let me get that for you," Vector said. Suddenly his long, flexible tongue was all over Espio, making the chameleon laugh and shiver. "You're just getting me covered in saliva instead!"

"Oh, sorry, I'll stop then." The crocodile pulled away, looking smug.

"Damn you. You know that's not what I want. Get back there," Espio said, turning pink.

"Yes, sir," Vector obliged. Espio squirmed as the crocodile's slippery tongue trailed all over him, tickling him on occasion. Then, the soda was all cleaned up, but Vector didn't stop. He just went lower... and lower... and then Espio gasped as the squirming muscle found a place it hadn't explored before.

"V-Vector!" Espio shivered profusely.

"Oh? Did I just go somewhere I shouldn't?"

"D-don't stop," Espio grabbed his head and pushed it down violently, his hands shaking a little.

Vector chuckled a little and continued, observing Espio's reaction. He was experimenting, having never done this before. "Hmm? There?"

Espio gripped the crocodile's head in a painfully tight manner, and Vector knew he was doing something right.

Espio didn't last very long.

Vector went to the bathroom after they were done. When he came back, Espio asked, "What were you doing?"

"Mouthwashin'. Whaddya think?" The crocodilian snickered. He went over to kiss Espio, sneaking his tongue into the chameleon's mouth.

Espio pulled away. "Mmm... minty." He then brought the crocodile's mouth back to his.

They kissed for what felt like hours, unable to get enough of each other. They did stop eventually, though.

"Are all crocodiles as handy with their tongues as you?" Espio joked.

Vector giggled. "I couldn't tell ya." He scratched under Espio's chin fondly. Espio blushed and leaned in for a kiss. Vector obliged.

The pair of lovers had barely left the room that entire day. They'd been through a lot, and they knew they deserved some time together.

As they lay in bed, the flickering of the television screen faintly illuminating the bedroom, they shared one final kiss before going to sleep, Vector holding Espio so close that the chameleon knew he was safe from anything the world could throw at him.

* * *

**Finally some fluff.**


	19. The Beach

"Wakey wakey."

Espio heard the gruff whisper, and slowly opened his eyes to see his crocodilian lover smiling down at him. Vector kissed him gently and Espio smiled in return.

"We got a big day ahead of us," Vector said.

"What do you mean?" Espio frowned. That phrase usually meant a day full of tedious chores.

"We're goin' to the beach!"

"Huh?" The chameleon still wasn't fully awake.

"Remember, I promised to do something special with Charmy today? So I said I'd take him to the beach. I assumed you'd wanna come and watch me strut around shirtless." The crocodile grinned.

"Someone has a high opinion of himself," Espio managed, yawning.

Vector chuckled. "Ya might wanna brush yer teeth - ya got some mornin' breath goin' on."

"Hmmph." Espio stretched, and reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed they shared.

A half-hour shower (together with Vector) and a quick breakfast later, Espio was ready. So was Charmy, who had been buzzing around like crazy with excitement.

"When are we leaving!?" The hyperactive bee squealed.

"Soon," Vector replied. He searched through a duffel bag on the couch. "Sunglasses, check. Towels, check. Toys for Charmy, check. I think that's about everything."

"Don't tell me you're wearing your regular clothes there," said Espio, who was standing nearby in his swimming trunks. The chameleon didn't like the thought of being shirtless in front of everyone at the beach, but he knew wearing a shirt would draw even more attention.

"Don't worry, I was just about to get changed." The crocodile headed to his room. Espio rolled his eyes at the over-excited Charmy for a moment, and then the crocodile emerged.

"Whaddya think?"

Espio looked at him and turned completely red. Vector was wearing a small, black speedo. It hugged his groin tightly, to say the least. Espio couldn't help but think dirty thoughts.

"Vector, you look stupid!" Charmy giggled.

Espio walked quickly over to Vector and whispered, "Wear that and I will give you the time of your life tonight."

Vector's cheeks turned faintly pink and he replied, "Heh. Thought ya might like it."

Espio coughed, feeling awkward. Charmy was staring at the both of them. "Espio, why are you all red? Are you mad, or something?"

Vector raised an eyeridge, getting déjà vu from Charmy's comment.

"U-um... yeah, mad! I'm... angry because... Vector is dressed so poorly!"

The crocodile blinked. Espio saw a look in his eyes that said Vector was remembering something that happened long ago. Then, he saw the crocodile grin faintly, almost sadly, as if he'd answered some long-forgotten puzzle. Vector glanced at him, chuckling.

"What?" Espio was confused.

"Nothin'. Ready to hit the road?" Vector's expression was unreadable.

"Yeah!" Charmy punched the air joyously.

* * *

The three got out of the rental car and ran down the boardwalk to the beach, feeling the sand shifting underfoot.

The reptiles spent most of the morning and afternoon lazing away, snoozing on beach towels. The pair drifted in and out of sleep while Charmy played.

"Vector?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the best part about being cold-blooded, isn't it?"

"Ya got that right." The sun's rays beat down on the pair, who were in heaven.

"If only every day could be like this," Espio remarked.

"We'd barely get any work done." Vector smirked.

"We hardly do as it is, what with you dragging me into the bedroom all the time," Espio blushed.

Vector said nothing, obviously beaten.

Espio eyed the crocodile, his glance trailing along Vector's muscled frame, covered only by the tiny speedo. He wanted to grab the crocodilian and kiss him right there, but they were on a highly-populated beach, so he figured it would be unwise.

After a few hours, Espio decided to get up and take a swim to cool down. He walked across the beach, feeling self-conscious. Finally getting to the water, he dipped his foot in. It was cool, but not uncomfortably so. The chameleon trudged in until he was up to his waist and then dove under, resurfacing almost immediately. He looked back to catch a glimpse of Vector, but their spot on the beach was farther than he could see.

The only thing that could make this day more perfect would be a little bit of affection from Vector, but since they were in public he couldn't do anything with the skimpily-clad crocodile. Espio sighed. Suddenly, he looked behind him in the water and gasped.

There was a fin sticking up above the surface.

"Oh no, it's a shark!" Espio tried to swim away, but he was too slow. He felt jaws clamp down on his leg, surprisingly gently, and pull him underwater. He took a deep breath before his head went below the surface.

The chameleon closed his eyes, the salt water stinging them. He wondered why the shark wasn't tearing his leg off yet. Suddenly, he felt it let go of his leg and grab him with its... arms? It pulled him down deeper into the ocean, and then suddenly he felt a tongue squirming into his mouth.

Espio opened his eyes in shock, only to see Vector's looking right back at him. Espio returned the kiss, blushing at the pleasant surprise. Bubbles floated up to the surface as their tongues danced together underwater.

Eventually, however, Espio needed air, unlike the crocodile, whose aquatic nature lent him a large lung capacity. The chameleon swam back up reluctantly and gasped. Then, apparently wanting more, Vector pulled Espio back into the watery depths.

The rest of the day was split between underwater makeouts, sunbathing, and playing with Charmy.

Hours later, the sun finally started to set, and the Chaotix decided to call it a day. They loaded themselves into the rental car. With Vector at the wheel, the trio chatted amicably, quite happy about their day at the beach. They got home, sending Charmy to bed, and the two reptiles retired to their bedroom, Espio helping Vector peel off his tight beachwear.

"This barely fits me," Vector said, blushing.

"I know," Espio replied. "It's a bit too snug."

"Think I should get rid of it, and buy a bigger one?"

"Never."

"This was a good day," panted Espio after everything was said and done.

"Yeah." Vector rolled over and hugged him close. "I love ya, Esp."

"Love you more," the chameleon replied with a smile.

* * *

**Blah, getting tired of all this fluff.**


	20. The Conclusion

It had been a year since Vector and Espio's trip to the beach with Charmy.

The couple stayed strong, through ups and downs and illness and health. They had their share of fights and arguments, but each one just made their relationship solidify even more, another obstacle they had overcome together.

One warm summer day, Espio and Vector were taking a walk together along their usual path. Charmy was at home playing video games. Being so easily excitable, the bee was in no need of exercise, so the two reptiles allowed him to stay home, hoping he was responsible enough to be alone there.

The pair enjoyed the warm sun beating down on their shoulders. They chatted idly while walking, enjoying each other's company. However, Espio noticed his lover's face was clouded with some sort of doubt. As Espio wondered what was bothering the crocodile, Vector stopped walking suddenly.

"Esp, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Espio crossed his arms.

"This detective agency. I thought we'd be rollin' in dough by now, but we're still poor as ever." Vector frowned.

Espio said nothing.

"I've been thinkin'... maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should just quit and find some other job..." Vector hung his head in disappointment.

"Vec..." Espio sighed. "For the brains behind the agency, you can certainly be thick sometimes."

"Whaaa?" The crocodile looked a little insulted.

The chameleon cleared his throat. "No amount of money should dictate what you do with your life. You've always wanted to be a detective, and frankly, you're great at it. Better than I am, at any rate. You don't take a job like this for the money - you do it for the reward of helping people. Remember how happy Vanilla looked when we got her wedding ring back? How Tails thanked us for keeping his surprise party a secret? That's our real payment."

"Esp, I never expected yeh to be that... sappy," Vector joked.

The chameleon looked away, embarassed at what he was about to admit. "When you asked me if I wanted to start a detective agency, I supported your decision. To be honest, the main reason I agreed was that I was in love with you, and would follow you around the world if I had to."

Vector blushed at this. "Esp..."

"But from the beginning of our first case, I knew that I wanted to do this job with you, together, for the rest of my life. Maybe we won't ever be rich, or famous, or even recognized on the street. But knowing that you, Charmy and I are contributing to the well-being of others, in some small way..." Espio swallowed, not very comfortable with putting his heart on his sleeve. "All I can say, really... is that I'm happy that I embarked on this joint venture with you."

The crocodile eyed Espio for a few moments. Espio wondered what he was thinking.

Then, Vector kissed him deeply, pulling the chameleon into a soft embrace.

"Esp... I had no idea you felt that way," Vector said, halting the kiss suddenly. "Yer so deep sometimes, I feel like I'm talkin' to a philosopher."

Espio blushed. "Is that a compliment?"

"Ya bet yer ass it is," Vector replied, grinning. He hugged Espio tightly. "Never change."

"And the same to you," Espio replied, drawing the crocodile back into the kiss.

After getting home from their walk, the reptiles played with Charmy all day, enjoying the free time that their "unsuccesful" job afforded them. Maybe they couldn't buy fancy meals very often. Perhaps their clothes were cheap and falling apart. But there was no shortage of love or happiness in the apartment.

* * *

A few weeks had passed.

Vector sat in his bed, watching the TV. He was all by himself; Charmy was at Cream's, and Espio was at Amy's.

_Maybe I oughtta make some friends too,_ thought the crocodile. He shook his head._ Nah. Esp and Charm are all the friends I need. I ain't much of a social buttercroc anyhow._

Vector reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. Fumbling around through the junk inside it, he found the false bottom that even Espio didn't know about. Reaching down, he found what he was looking for.

_Oh, Esp... You may think I got it all together, but one smile from you and I lose everything._

Vector gazed idly at the ring in his palm, sliding it around between his fingers.

He heard the apartment door open, and stuffed it quickly back into the drawer. He closed it quietly.

_Espio's home!_ Vector smiled to himself.

The chameleon opened the bedroom door. "Hi, honey."

Vector gave a big smile in greeting. "Yo! How was Amy's?"

"I had a nice time. Just some tea and chit-chat, but it was pleasant. I missed you, though." Espio blushed.

"Oh really?" Vector grinned. "Can't blame ya."

"Oh, you." Espio rolled his eyes, smirking.

_I missed you, too,_ Vector thought.

"So, pizza for supper?" Espio said, sliding in next to Vector on the bed and giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan!" Vector chuckled.

"I'll call them now," Espio said. He picked up the phone on the other bedside table and dialed the number.

Vector glanced at the drawer, and then at Espio. He couldn't help but grin that toothy grin of his.

_Soon._

* * *

**And that's a wrap, folks! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
